The Significant Story
by babybatruby
Summary: Harry and Hermione are best friends in their 7th year of Hogwarts.Love and hormones are in the air for these two. Voldermort is lying low. Sirius Dead unexplained. Will Harry let Hermione love him? DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE OBVIOUS CHANGES
1. Slughorn's 7th Year Party

Chapter One

It was October the 18th only a month into their seventh year when Hermione decided she would go up to the owlery to send her parents a letter. She also felt like she needed the fresh air.

The wind blew roughly against her, the snowflakes dropped from her jacket to the floor beneath her. She shuddered at the cold but inhaled deeply closing her eyes. Her cheeks were red her lips blue pressed together in a firm line her nose hard like ice. A tear leaked from her eye trickling down her cheekbone. This tear was not from sadness but the ferocity of the wind against her newly open eyes. She looked around at the view in front of her and smiled a snow covered forest held such a sight to her. The Hogwarts campus was at its height of beauty in the winter. She hugged herself tightly shivering at the intensity of the cold.

"Hermione you're going to freeze to death." Harry commented coming up behind her wrapping his scarf around her neck. Hermione spun round quickly shocked. Harry smiled briefly.

"Hello, thank you." Hermione thanked snuggling into the scarf. It was warm from his previous use of it and smelled like sandalwood.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned at her lack of company.

"Yes I'm fine I just came up to send my parents a letter and see the view." Hermione said indicating the snow covered forest.

"It is quite beautiful this time of year." Harry commented thoughtfully.

"What are you doing up here you have Hedwig?" Hermione asked looking suspicious.

"I came to look for you actually….. I err got a bit worried about you." Harry admitted softly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you worried?" Hermione asked gently. Harry bowed his head ashamed.

"I accidently eavesdropped last night outside your dormitory I swear it was an accident I didn't mean to listen but I ….. Heard you crying and I were worried sick…… I heard you crying about how this guy doesn't notice you and how you really like him I'm so sorry Hermione I shouldn't have listened." Harry said hanging his hand in shame. Hermione felt herself stiffen.

"It's okay Harry I would have done the same thing." Hermione said understandingly. Harry looked up visibly relieved. He took a step forward taking one of her gloved hands in his and squeezing it.

"Who is this guy and where would you like him buried?" Harry asked warmly making her eye contact. Hermione giggled softly looking up at him.

"Thank you but I'm okay I like him better alive then dead." Hermione said smiling at Harry's warm sincere smile.

"I don't he sounds like an asshole and blind not to notice you." Harry commented.

"Hmm yeah." Hermione replied quietly. Harry pulled her into a hug holding her tightly.

"I also came to find you to ask you something." Harry probed gently. They released each other.

"Oh what's up?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm aware you received an invitation to Slughorn's party thing tonight I was err wondering if you'd like to go with me……. As my date?" Harry asked honestly.

"Of course I'd love to go with you." Hermione responded happily. Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. A bell rang through the castle shrilly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Supper?" He asked extending his hand to hers nervously. Hermione felt her stomach tighten this wasn't usual custom for Harry and her.

"Hmm." She replied weakly taking his hand they walked down to the great hall. Their hands parted as they walked into the main hall and sat down together at the Griffindor table. Ginny and Ron were opposite filling their plates talking team strategy. No one expected the co - captainship to work between to Weasleys but they fit together like a quill and ink. Hermione started filling her plate while Harry talked to Ron and Ginny about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"It's going to be a tough match I hate to say it but Slytherin have gotten much better players this year." Ron admitted. Ginny snorted in disagreement. Harry rolled his eyes and winked at Hermione. His eyes suddenly went dark. Hermione frowned and turned around to see what he was looking at. Shocked Hermione jumped at Cormac Mclaggen's face which was 5 inches from hers.

"Good evening Hermione." Cormac greeted pulling a charming smile for her.

"Good evening Cormac." Hermione squeaked back in fright.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Slughorn's party tonight as my date." Cormac asked greasily looking over Hermione's mostly hidden figure.

"I'm sorry, someone already asked me and I said yes." Hermione replied politely cringing at his eager eyes.

"Oh, who?" Cormac asked clearly disappointed. She felt Harry slide down the bench right next to her their legs touching.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked aggressively. Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs. He didn't wince.

"I suppose not, maybe I'll see you there anyway." Cormac responded walking away. Hermione turned on Harry.

"Harry how could you be so….aggressive." Hermione stumbled for the right words.

"Easy just looking at the way he looked at you makes me ughh…….I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"It's not me you offended." Hermione pointed out blithely.

"I will apologize to him tonight if it makes you happy." Harry offered running a hand through his thick hair. Hermione nodded happily. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione questioned indignantly.

"Nothing, I just agree with Harry." She said openly. Hermione sighed she wasn't going to win this argument. She turned to Harry bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to go change, meet me in the common room?" Hermione asked gently nerves ceeping through. Harry nodded pulling her favourite crooked smile. Hermione got up from the table and walked out holding her bag on her shoulder.

1 hour later……

Hermione stood nervously as Harry stared open mouthed at her as she entered the common room. He looked incredibly handsome and she smiled at his shaking hands that held a corsage.

"You look stunning." Harry breathed opening the corsage. He blushed.

"You look very handsome." Hermione said weakly the tension was unbearable.

"I heard this was tradition you don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Harry said embarrassed holding the corsage in his palm.

"No it's very pretty." Hermione said holding her wrist out controlling her nerves.

Harry took a step forward and slid the corsage onto her wrist. Blushing again he held out his arm to link with hers.

"Thank you I love it." Hermione thanked linking arms with him. He smiled proudly and nodded. Wanting to ease the tension Hermione brought up the subject of studies while they walked down to Slughorn's classroom.

"Did you finish the essay assignment on the contraceptive potion? Hermione asked enthusiastically. Harry chuckled.

"Yes I handed it in today, you?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I thought it was a very interesting subject actually." Hermione commented. Harry frowned this was unlike Hermione. Hermione caught his expression and rolled her eyes.

"I meant if you compare it to muggle contraceptive solutions it's so complicated I would have thought that someone would have created a spell or a faster potion but no muggles have actually outdone the wizards and witches on this particular problem. " Hermione concluded.

"I suppose, but muggle contraceptive is only 99% effective our potion is 100% effective but I see what you mean if you're in a hurry I suppose you'd have to stockpile it in your own home." Harry joked. Hermione laughed delicately. They came to the parties arch way covered in pink lights. They headed in and were politely stopped by a younger student.

"Souvenir photo?" She asked wiggling her camera. Hermione looked to Harry questioning. He was already accepting the offer.

"Yes please." Harry said enthusiastically. Harry looked up at Hermione apologetic.

"Sorry, but I need proof that I knew you when your this big famous author." Harry said smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes at his hyperbole. They dropped their linked arms and Harry wrapped an arm around her waist smiling happily. Hermione looked up at him smiling at his contentment you'd never know this man was a tortured soul tonight. She placed a hand upon his far rib and smiled at the camera lens hoping to capture this moment. The young girl took the photo happily.

"Thank you." Hermione thanked graciously.

"No problem I'll send them up to your rooms when I've developed them." The girl promised. The party was full of all ages but mostly 6 and 7th years. The tables were full of food and a long bar stretched across the back.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked warmly.

"Yes that sounds great." Hermione said they linked arms again and glided along to the bar. Professor Slughorn was serving the drinks happily chatting to everyone but his hawk eye caught Harry.

"Harry me boy what drink for you and you're date on the house of course for my star pupils." Slughorn slurred drunkenly. Harry cringed he hated being the centre of attention. Hermione squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I've heard your chocolate rum is famous Professor." Hermione called saving Harry the frustration. Harry let out a deep breath.

"Oh please Miss Granger you flatter me but anything for Mr Potter and his beautiful date." Slughorn said charmingly. Hermione smiled embarrassed. A slow melody began in the background and couples started gliding to the dance floor slow dancing. Harry looked at Hermione.  
"I'll only warn you once you're putting your toes on the line dancing with me." Harry said taking her hand.

"I've had worse." Hermione commented as they entered the dance floor.

"Mmm you probably should have talked to Pavarti I heard her injuries were quite extensive." Harry joked pulling her closer to him began dancing confidently. They danced without breaking any toes that night the chocolate rum was delicious like people had said it had been. Even Cormac had been pleasant insisting on buying them both a drink.

"I'm nothing if not a good loser Harry, I must buy you a drink in admiration for bagging the most beautiful girl here as your date." Cormac shouted loudly a little drunk. Harry had clapped Cormac on the back and thanked him letting him buy them a drink. They sat down waiting for Cormac to come back with the drinks.

"Have you had a nice time?" Harry asked softly chucking. She was red in the face from Cormack's comment and from plenty dancing all night.

"Yes I think I finally understand why people go to parties it's got to do with something I've read about called fun." Hermione joked slurring slightly. Harry barked a loud laugh.

"This is definitely your last drink; I will not be responsible for your awful hangover tomorrow. " Harry said testing his own sobriety. Hermione nodded giggling incessantly. They had both relaxed and were sitting next to each other. Cormac came back with the drinks stumbling as he went. He sat down beside Hermione obviously and placed the drinks on the table.  
"This drinks called liquid love Slughorn made it himself he said there's a secret ingredient and you're not allowed to drink more than 2 of them." Cormac slurred smiling lopsided at Hermione.

"Well cheers." Hermione said holding up her glass they clinked their glasses and drank. It was delicious like very cold mint liqueur. Cormac whispered something with his wand and Mistletoe began growing from the ceiling down between him and Hermione. Hermione blushed instantly looking to Harry for help. Harry shrugged his shoulders looking a tad jealous. Hermione chuckled slightly and leant in placing a light kiss on Cormack's lips. Cormac smiled victoriously. Getting up he bade them goodnight.

"I think we should be off as well." Harry said looking at Hermione grinning at him.

"Okay." Hermione agreed getting up and taking his hand in hers. Harry smiled and they walked back up to the Griffindor common room they were head boy and girl so their private dormitories had their own staircase. Harry walked her to the door.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione asked muttering her password.

"Yeah sounds good." Harry stuttered helping her in. Hermione put the kettle on as Harry sat down she jumped back to him and sat down on his lap.

"Thank you so much for taking me I had an awesome time." Hermione thanked. Harry laughed and whispered an incantation. Mistletoe began climbing down the ceiling. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You kissed Cormac I'll take it as a huge insult if you won't kiss me." Harry said confidently as the mistletoe stopped above them. Hermione leant in and kissed his lips softly they both took a deep intake of breath as their lips parted after the innocent kiss. Hermione opened her chocolate eyes to find Harry's emerald orbs pooled with desire. She brushed his bottom lip with her forefinger and closed her eyes tired. She drooped into his neck tired. She felt Harry stand up careful not to jostle her she was aware of him laying her under duvet. She suddenly felt his warm soft fingers stroking her brow; his sweet gentle breath coated her face as a warm kiss was planted on her forehead. The room went cold with his absence, but slumber greedily claimed her.

_Hermione's Dream_

Hermione leaned in and kissed him forcefully taking him by surprise. This kiss was not innocent she slipped her tongue out from her mouth caressing his top lip Harry opened his mouth quickly and explored hers. Their tongues fighting for control as Harry strained her closer to him holding her tightly. Hermione untangled her hands from Harry's hair and they travelled down his chest pulling his shirt free from his trousers undoing the buttons in a hurry frustrated with how long it was taking finally it was free and she pushed his jacket off and his shirt. She suddenly felt lifted and she noted that Harry was carrying her into her room. They broke apart gasping for air but his lips did not leave her skin kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked nipping her skin with his teeth wantonly. Hermione gulped with pleasure.

"Is that a trick question?" Hermione squeaked. Harry began pulling the zip of her dress down her back. It fell to the floor revealing Hermione only in a set of black lacy bra and underwear.

"I guess not" Harry noted in her ear. Hermione felt a hot gush of moisture run to her pants. Hermione mustered a whimper in response. She fumbled with his belt and pulled his trousers down grazing his hard appendage with her nose and forehead. She heard Harry let out a low moan of appreciation. He quickly pulled her back up to face him and kissed her passionately they broke apart again staring at each other smouldering.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Harry groaned using all of his restraint. Hermione felt wobbly at his words and another gush of moisture hit her pants. Biting her lip she leant forward and kissed his ear biting it with slightly more pressure. She was about to suggest they move to the bed, When she felt his hand pop her bra and pull it off her arms. Reaching for her breasts he squeezed the soft mounds causing Hermione to throw her head back in pleasure. She felt Harry's fingers make their way to her nipples and then nip the hard nubs ferociously Hermione let out another involuntary moan. Harry growled and quickly pulled his pants off freeing his erection Hermione pulled the flimsy material off her hips and let them drop to the floor. A small drop of moisture followed with the pants. Harry purred proudly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked restraining himself obviously. Hermione nodded stepping forward and kissing him stroking his strong back muscles rippled at her touch.

"I want you." Hermione moaned biting his neck much harder leaving a mark. Harry groaned surrendering he spun her around carrying her onto her bed. They collapsed onto the bed sheen of sweat covered them naked bodies anticipating the next move.

Harry kissed her forehead and she nodded and their bodies fit together as one causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Harry's muscles were all tense waiting for her to nod to continue, Hermione stroked his tensed torso and smiled.

"Relax Harry and make love to me." Hermione crooned softly bringing his face into her hands kissing him.

_End of Dream_


	2. DracoRonViolets

Chapter Two

Hermione awoke abruptly sitting up straight a sheen of sweat across her forehead her breathing ragged. She closed her eyes crashing back down on her pillow moaning frustrated.

"You can't control them get over it." Hermione muttered to herself.

_But if you could you wouldn't change anything_

"Shut up hormones." Hermione muttered

Hermione rolled over to her bedside clock it shone . Huffing Hermione threw her duvet off and jumped out of bed. Stopping to grab her balance she felt the rush of a hangover headache speed to her head.

"Pull yourself together Granger it's just a hangover." Hermione said stubbornly. She went to take a hot shower feeling the full extent to the torturous after effects of last night. Stretching she winced at her headache. She decided she would go outside before breakfast. Putting on her dark thick jeans and a long-sleeved purple top adding her thick grey fitted duffel coat, she noticed Harry's scarf on the back of her chair and she wrapped it around inhaling his scent. She laughed at her appearance she looked ready for the arctic. Sliding on her charcoal grey gloves she closed her door closing the gargoyle. Walking down the common room she briefly reminded herself it was Saturday and no one would be around. The fire looked very inviting but she shook her head staring into a fire would not clear her head and sleep was not a good idea. She ran to the main door and opened it cold air gushed over her body a refreshing chill. She felt satisfied. Hermione didn't really know the Hogwarts campus very well she spent most of her time inside studying and researching but she often went to Quidditch pitch to think about Harry and Ron and other scattered memories. Hermione slowly walked to the pitch her eyes scanning the terrain of the campus covered in snow. The cold air helped the banging headache growing. She entered the pitch to find it empty she mentally slapped herself for her pit of disappointment. Climbing onto the stands she sat in her normal seat. She squinted her eyes to seeing a flying figure zooming expertly plummeting to the ground and zooming back up the player seemed to be chasing something. She watched him and her jaw dropped when the speeding player was zooming towards her. _Harry._

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted loudly waving at him. He pulled up instantly looping back steadying himself. He was only 20ft away.

"Hey."Harry called flying more gracefully now. He was bare chested clad only in a pair of dark jeans and flying boots. He jumped off into the stands placing his broom against the side, pulling his wand out he summoned the snitch Hermione had bought for him last year for his 16th birthday clad with the flying boots.

"I'm glad my presents have use." Hermione happily, sitting next to him. Harry grinned.

"There amazing I can train wherever whenever I'm getting much better." Harry said his breath ragged from exercise.

"Are you not cold?" Hermione asked knowing that telling him he couldn't get that much better at flying would only bounce straight off him like any other compliment.

"No I've been flying for an hour or so couldn't sleep… shame it is Saturday." Harry said disappointed.

"Came to clear your head?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yeah, blow out the cobwebs and a retched hangover from last night." Harry joked applying his glasses back on.

"Yeah I feel horrid it was worse earlier when I woke up though." Hermione said taking his scarf off and handed it to him.

"No you take it I don't need it I'm sweating." Harry said insistently Hermione didn't listen wrapping it firmly round his neck.

"Harry you're hot now but you'll go into temperature shock if you stay here without clothes on." Hermione argued popping the buttons on her duffel coat open. Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked throwing back her hood and taking her gloves off taking her hands in his. She noticed his muscle relaxed as she touched him and gave a smug smile.

"Well I know I'm hot." Harry said arrogantly smiling at her. Hermione rolled her eyes hiding her blush she caressed his cold hands in her warm hands.

"Do your buttons up you'll freeze?" Harry complained throwing her hood over her head. Hermione huffed buttoning up her jacket crossing her arms over her chest. Harry pulled her chin up to look at him smiling. He looked like he was working hard to pull his authentic looking smile but she was side stepped by his soulful expression. He silently took her hands in his comparing the skin tones and muscles.

"You have such beautiful hands Hermione really beautiful." Harry commented amazed. Hermione took over also silently caressing his hands they were strong and unexpectedly smooth but nothing compared to hers.

"Mine look at little delicate compared to yours, but yours are so strong and toned." Hermione noted. Harry chuckled he took her pale hand and pressed it against his cheek closing his eyes and leaning into it his warm hand around hers. Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster but shifted a little closer to him. Scanning his face for any sign of distress she was happy when all she saw was calm contentment.

"So soft, delicate beautiful that's a very good description of you Hermione." Harry breathed giving her back her hand his were warm now. Hermione blushed aching for his hands back in hers. In a desperate attempt to keep the moment alive she grabbed his unoccupied hand in hers grasping it tightly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quickly suddenly remembering her concern before he touched her hands. Harry nodded silently. Hermione kept her hand in his and waited for him to talk to her they sat together their hands clasped staring across the pitch when Harry started.

"Okay I'm not 100%, I wanted to apologize about last night and my mistletoe scene that was very inconsiderate of me and I'm sorry." Harry said stiffly blushing. Hermione felt the pit of her stomach fall through the stands.

"It's okay Harry I don't mind." Hermione replied brushing it off feeling the nip of tears creeping up.

"Not that the kiss wasn't err…. Nice but my manner of asking what very UN gentlemanly I should have been err." Harry stopped his blush very obvious. Hermione felt her stomach in her mouth now with joy he had said their kiss was nice. _YAYY_

Hermione decided to put him out of his misery and embarrassment by sitting next to him and patting his knee.

"Seriously Harry I don't mind, although you didn't get much in return to your proposal I'm sorry I fell asleep so soon." Hermione said brightly. Harry's face was visibly covered in relief.

"You needed the rest it was a long night." Harry said standing up. Hermione stood up with him and she was surprised that Harry held onto her hand.

"I need to put my broom back in my locker will you come to the lockers with me?" Harry asked as he jumped down from the stands.

"Yeah of course." Hermione said as Harry helped her down. They walked down to the lockers Hermione leant against the lockers as Harry locked his broom away with his password.

"I'm going for a quick shower you don't have to wait I can meet you at breakfast if you want." Harry said apologetic.

"Don't be stupid I'll wait." Hermione said stoutly. Harry smiled happily and hopped into the shower block. Hermione felt a little giddy at the days start. Apart from the hangover she wished everyday could be like this nothing had gotten as far as it had this morning. Harry zoomed back 10 minutes later in jeans and a grey long-sleeved top his hair damp from his shower. Hermione secretly added that it had officially just gotten better. He applied his glasses and turned to smile at her.

"I apologize profusely May I walk you to breakfast?" Harry asked bowing sarcastically. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

"Mmm I think you've earned it." Hermione said playing along. They began walking and Harry took her hand in his grasping it lightly. Hermione looked at him like a reflex this was unusual. Harry reddened and grinned.

"I asked if I could walk you to breakfast this entail's walking you to breakfast." He explained. Hermione smiled then looked away from Harry's smug expression. They entered the great hall and walked to the Griffindor table. Not many people were there an odd few 4thyears. Harry pulled the stool out for Hermione still smiling like a fool. They began eating silently passing each other their favourite sauces before they asked for them. They were interrupted by a group of 4th year girls arguing close by.

"You ask him this was your idea." One girl argued.

"Exactly I brought it to your attention so you have to ask." The girl argued. Some other girls approved of the last line. Harry let out a groan in anticipation. Hermione rolled her eyes giggling quietly. Harry moved across the bench sitting closer to her.

"Help me, can't you roll over and pretend to have a fit or something." Harry pleaded quietly. Hermione laughed causing the girls to swoop around the tallest one lead the group as they approached. Harry looked up and smiled weakly nodding his head.

"Good morning." Harry bade politely.

"Good morning Harry." They chanted back in perfect unison. Harry gulped they were like an insane convent.

"We came over here to ask you a question erm actually both of you a question." The tallest one began.

"If this has anything to do with the pregnancy rumour I am not carrying Harry's baby do I look 6 months pregnant to you." Hermione questioned irritant. Harry snorted loudly this was the first time he had heard about this new rumour.

"What's so funny, she could be carrying your baby?" A smaller girl in the back scolded.

"Listen if there is any way that this girl would sleep with me than maybe your rumour would have a bit of bite but Hermione's got so much more self respect than that you should try applying the rumour to someone with less morals Rita Skeeter will pay you a fortune I guarantee it.." Harry said respectfully squeezing Hermione's hand under the table.

_If only you knew, what I would give you if you'd let me._

The tallest girl leant down her face closer to Harry's.

"Someone like me?" She questioned pulling a sexy face.

"You said you had a question." Harry reminded her recoiling from her face.

"Yeah, we'd like to know if you're single because everyone is talking about you and her going to Slughorn's party last night." The girl said bashfully. Harry panicked he hadn't thought that much about the uproar from the teenage girls against Hermione.

"We're taking it slow." Harry replied he hadn't even known he was going to speak it just slipped out impulsively someone else controlling his mouth and voice box. He didn't really care about the girls standing in front of him and their shocked expressions he was more concerned with the girl beside him who was probably going to freak out at him any second. Her reaction shocked him squeezing his hand she brought them into plain view.

"Yes we are, do you think you can leave us alone now." Hermione responded to the dark glares she was receiving. The girls stormed off out the great hall. Harry spun round automatically.

"Thank you so much, honestly check me out put me in front of Voldermort any time but a gaggle of teenage girls and I'm a stuttering fool." Harry said their hands still clasped. Hermione smiled at his comparison.

"Don't worry about it Harry 'taking it slow' doesn't mean much." Hermione reassured.

_It would to me-Harry_

_It would to me-Hermione_

"I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway though…. You and Cormac seem to be getting on." Harry commented probing the conversation.

"Yeah, but not like that I don't like him." Hermione said softly.

"So he's not the one you were talking about with Ginny." Harry confirmed. Hermione's head shot up.

"No he's not." Hermione confirmed. Harry let out a little sigh of relief which Hermione chose to bite her lip and grin at. Maybe the gods had decided Hermione Granger deserved a bit of fun. Hermione decided to throw herself to the sharks.

"You haven't asked me who he is." Hermione commented making eye contact their hands dropping.

"No I haven't, when you're ready you'll tell me." Harry said understandingly. Hermione raised her eyebrows her mother had warned her about being close friends with boys instead of girls and how they might not observe her feelings as much as she would like. Harry was so different to everyone else.

"Thank you." Hermione thanked awkwardly. Harry gave her a warm smile.

"Not a problem, so girlfriend want to go to the library?" Harry asked with fake enthusiasm. Hermione laughed.

"Aww you're sweet Harry but you hate the library." Hermione stated finishing her pumpkin juice. Harry gasped as if he had been burnt.

"I do not, besides I have to pick up a book from the library I ordered it and it came in yesterday so yours must have as well." Harry stated nonchalantly.

"Of course the Friday delivery come on quick." Hermione said suddenly excited pulling Harry by his hand. Harry laughed and paced with her as they ran to the library.

"No wonder in all of our adventures you have never had a problem running with me and Ron it's all this racing to the library." Harry panted as they got to the library entrance making their way to Madame Pince's office.

"Running for your life also adds onto the ability to make your legs move faster." Hermione added. Harry shrugged smiling. No one was in her office and she was consumed by a book reading.

"Good morning Madame Pince we were wondering if we could pick up books we ordered." Hermione asked courteously. Madame Pince looked up at the best friends eyeing their closeness. Shaking her head she went into the back to retrieve their books. Planting the stack on the side of her table she pushed the slips forward for them to sign. Hermione leant forward and signed both of their slips as Harry picked up the stack of books. Hermione reached over to take her share when Harry stepped back.

"Uh nuh I'm carrying them." Harry said sternly walking out the door.

"Thank you Madame Pince." Hermione thanked leaving the room to find Harry waiting outside for her glaring at someone.

"Who are you glaring at?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Malfoy he's over there look at him." Harry said nudging Hermione. Hermione glanced over to see Malfoy he looked distraught his eyes were red and swollen from crying. He was alone staring into nothing his hands like fists.

"Hold onto these I'm going to make sure he's alright." Harry said softly passing her the books. Hermione felt her chest swell with pride even Harry's enemy was still human in his eyes. Harry walked over sitting down opposite him. Hermione was surprised that Malfoy did not get up or shout at Harry instead he seemed to be whispering to Harry. Hermione felt the itch in her feet to get up and run over to them. She was shocked when she saw Harry grasp Malfoy's shoulder helping him up from the booth discreetly pulling him along. Hermione had only seen this expression once, in Harry's eyes it was the look of gaunt and grief. Harry beckoned her to follow them and Hermione sprinted to their side following Harry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly as Harry was fully carrying Malfoy's weight now and de touring to the room of requirement.

"His mother is dead and he's been under the imperius curse." Harry said with a shocked look on his face. Hermione felt her jaw drop she looked at Malfoy and he met her gaze. His eyes weren't so full of malice he looked sad and hurt his blue eyes looked soft and vulnerable. Hermione could feel Harry's shock mirror her own she rushed ahead and ran up and down the wall three times thinking of a rest place for Malfoy and themselves. The door appeared and Harry helped Malfoy in as I locked the door behind us. I rushed to get a goblet and fill it with water as Harry sat Malfoy down. I offered it to Malfoy promising him it would make him feel better he looked severely dehydrated.

"Thank you Hermione." Malfoy croaked taking the goblet appreciatively.

"Bloody hell you were under a curse." Hermione gasped. Malfoy smiled.

"Fraid so, I can remember most of it though but the last time I made a decision for myself was 7 years ago." Malfoy said his voice audibly soothed by the water.

"Malfoy, who did this to you?" Harry asked concerned. Immediately Malfoy recoiled his jaw tensed reaching for his wand. I already had mine out pointed directly at him fearing for Harry's safety. However Harry my hero was standing in front of me crouching into a defensive position. Malfoy relaxed his jaw still tense his face full of understanding.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that, my name is Draco please never call me what you just did." Draco pleaded keeping himself in control. Hermione touched Harry's shoulder nodding at him to move away.

"I'm sorry Draco; old habits die hard do you remember who did this to you?" Harry asked not budging from his position in front of Hermione. Hermione huffed at Harry shielding her rolling her eyes at Draco he laughed.

"I promise I won't hurt her you can take my wand if you want." Draco promised offering it to him. To Hermione's surprise Harry shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." Harry said softly smiling at Hermione and pulling a chair up for her.

"My father did this to me." Draco stated drinking some more water.

"Can you remember when?" Hermione asked gently.

"The day I went to Hogwarts." Draco murmured. Hermione gasped putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I remember pretty much everything the inability to stop my body my mind doing despicable things the feeling of entrapment." Draco said his eyes glazing over the shuddered.

"When did you snap out of it?" Harry asked his face was pitiful.

"5 hours ago something like that, my father told me to apparate to the Malfoy manor that he had something to show me." Draco spat gritting his teeth. Harry instinctively shifted his chair closer to Hermione.

"What he showed me was my mother's body bloody and beaten he started to tell me something but I felt myself break the barriers of my imprisonment and he must have realised he apparated away. I picked her up and brought her to Dumbledore he told me to go and sit somewhere peaceful so I went to the library." Draco said trying to smile but failing. Harry's fists were clenched his knuckles white along with his face.

"Why would they kill your mother?" Harry asked angrily, another person he didn't save he hated how the list was ever growing.

"My Mother didn't support Voldermort she was always frightened when she saw me and very scared of my father, and was eager to spend all her time with me asking how school was and how you were. I was instructed to think that they were just having normal marital problems but my free mind knew there was something wrong and that she must be in danger, but like I said I could think but do nothing." Draco said with self disgust.

"Why would your mum care about Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"She supported you I guess liked what you were doing fighting Voldermort and all. But it made me jealous even my real mind was jealous he she was letting me be what I was being and all she could care about was me making friends with you." Draco said shaking his head.

"I had no idea, she knew that if we made friends or I fell in love that I would have a shot of breaking the barrier. That's what breaks an imperius curse love, friendship, etc I'm seventeen and I've never even kissed someone my father knew of the ways to break the curse so he shut me off for 7 crucial years making sure that I never accepted physical gratification, the last time _I_ hugged someone was my mother the morning I was leaving 7 years ago." Draco said sprawling off into his memory.

Hermione could not believe the situation they were in.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said sincerely.

"Yeah thanks." Draco thanked holding out his hand. The gesture may have seemed normal but this was a big deal this was conscious movement and he gave it to Harry first. Harry seemed overwhelmed by Draco's offer of his hand and took it firmly shaking it.

"I think I've found a good friend in you Draco." Harry said solemnly.

"To think 7 years ago the next hand I would agree to shake was yours." Draco laughed gently. Harry smiled probably thinking the same thing. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable with Draco boring his eyes into hers.

"I want to apologize and swear to you that you will never be called that……disgusting name for your kind by me again." Draco apologized the sincerity marked into his face.

"You shouldn't apologize, you were not responsible." Hermione allowed smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked looking at little fearful. Harry nodded his muscles tense with anticipation.

"Why aren't you out there looking for Voldermort?" Draco asked quietly but bravely remaining eye contact with Harry. Hermione felt a swell of anger flood over her. Harry felt guilty enough that he could not save those who perished who was Draco to flaunt it in his face that he wasn't doing anything.

"How dare you ask that?' Hermione said angrily standing her fists clenched. Harry relaxed his jaw standing also.

"It's a valid question Hermione the answer only 2 people in the world know, I am sorry for your loss Draco I truly am but I cannot face him yet till I have harnessed enough power to fight and win not fight and lose there is too much at stake." Harry said softly no trace of anger in his voice. Hermione was still standing her posture meaningful. Hermione made a mental note to ask him later if she knew the answer.

"What do you need , you're a good fighter better than any death eater…….Harry I would happily go with you help you…….I am still a …Malfoy I could get to my father easily we could draw him out together we could end this tonight." Draco said breathing deeply. Harry's face twisted into a pained look.

"I cannot fulfil your wish of revenge Draco as appealing as it may be I am not ready to fight Voldermort and when I am no one is coming with me." Harry said emphasized looking at Hermione sternly. Hermione huffed loudly and decided to talk to him in private later.

"Tell me what you need and I will get it for you." Draco said demanding.

'What I need cannot be bought or stolen Draco it can only be found and given to and by me." Harry said exasperated. Immediately Harry stood up ending the conversation. Hermione's brain was working over Harry's last words cannot be bought or stolen but that could be anything.

"You should go to the Hospital Wing and get Poppy to give you some sleeping draughts." Hermione suggested taking Harry's arm and pulling him out with her. Harry looked tense his protective wall forming around him she had to speak to him before he put his armour on and she would not get a word from him. She pulled him into the nearest empty class room closing the door behind them it was dark but she didn't care talking did not require light.

"Why haven't you told me what it is you need?" Hermione asked curiously trying to hide her hurtful expression. Harry had no trace of guilt in his face merely a pained anguish.

"I can't." Harry stated sadly. Hermione huffed loudly. She turned on her heel and wrenched open the door. Harry boldly took her arm and pulled her back in.

"I want too but I can't." Harry rephrased.

"But you can tell me anything you can trust me." Hermione promised.

"It's not about trust Hermione it's for your benefit that I won't tell you." Harry replied passively.

"Harry you do realize that I am a priority target already with Voldermort you won't be putting me in any extra danger." Hermione tried to reason.

"It wouldn't put you in danger Hermione I'm sorry I can't say anything else please understand, I need you." Harry said softly the longing apparent. Hermione's expression softened. After all he was her priority and she couldn't bear to see him so pained.

"Okay, but when you can tell me will you please put me out of my worries for you." Hermione asked gently.

"Yes." Harry promised pulling her into a hug.

_If only I could stay here forever-Hermione_

_Her scent so sweet, don't tell her Potter don't be so selfish-Harry_

They separated and left the classroom hand in hand trying not to let the other one know their hands were still clasped. However when they got to the common room someone was waiting there.

Ronald's shadow covered the room as he stood his arms folded beside the fire.

"We need to talk." Ron stated his voice emotionless.

"Okay what's wrong?" Hermione asked loosening her hand from Harry's reluctantly.

"I saw you with Malfoy." Ron stated argumentatively. Harry sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, we picked him up in the library he needed to talk." Harry said sitting down on the sofa. Ron stood still his face calm but the anger apparent.

"What about?" Ron asked breathing deeply. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm not sure we can discuss what we talked about with you Ron it was kind of an accident that we found out we weren't supposed to know, let us find out if were supposed to keep our mouths shut okay." Hermione said sitting down by herself in the loveseat. Ron's expression turned furious.

"We're best friends we're not supposed to have secrets." Ron stated angrily turning to Harry accusingly. Harry was standing in a second his fists clenched at his side. Hermione unconsciously stood as well putting herself between the two raging boys.

"Stop now!" Hermione warned. Ron huffed and pushed her out of the way, she lost her balance. Harry quickly grabbed her by the waist and once she regained her balance. Harry flew at Ron knocking him down not bothering to pull out his wand he punched Ron in jaw instinctively.

"HARRY STOP." Hermione shouted tugging at his shoulder. Harry spun around meeting her eyes they were full of worry and anxiety. It calmed him immediately. Hermione panicked and put her hands to his cheeks.

"Calm down shhh I'm okay." Hermione reassured panic written all over her face. Harry saw her fear and felt disgusted with himself getting up he rushed to his room. Ron got up and touched his jaw gingerly complaining.

"You asked for it." Hermione said gathering their books and going after Harry.

"Harry." Hermione called through his door quietly knocking. Harry opened the door his jaw taught with anxiety. Hermione handed over his books and he took them taking off his glasses.  
"Can I come in?" Hermione asked a bit perturbed he hadn't asked her he usually did.

"Yeah." Harry said letting the door open fully and he walked to his bed sitting on the edge placing his head in his hands. Hermione sat beside him and gently placed a comforting hand on his back rubbing in circles she was pleased when she felt his muscles relax. She soothed him quietly waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Harry apologized sincerely looking at her puzzled expression.  
"I don't understand." Hermione said confused.

"Seeing me angry, you looked so scared when you saw me I'm sorry thank you for snapping me out of it." Harry thanked patting her upper knee. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath at his comment not his hand. Clamping her hand on top of his she turned to face him giving him a stern face.  
"I was not scared of you Harry Potter; I was scared for you imagine if you hadn't knocked him good he could have hurt you." Hermione chastised. Harry made a weak smile.

"He shouldn't have pushed you what if I hadn't caught you." Harry said angrily his hands in fists again. Hermione smoothed out his tight fist laying her palm on his calming him down.

"But you did catch me, and thank you for punching Ron he deserved it the way he was speaking to you." Hermione allowed. Harry laughed gently.  
"No problem, why did you stop me?" Harry asked still chuckling.

"Because Ron is a prat but he's your best friend you'd only regret it tomorrow." Hermione explained happy as Harry entwined his fingers with hers.

"No I wouldn't have, you are my priority he hurts you then its moot point over no more rules." Harry said seriously. Hermione felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as she enjoyed his possessiveness.  
"Thank you, anyway Ron doesn't filter his emotions he just feels what he feels in the moment …….. and you never feel anything without checking it through first." Hermione said quietly caressing his thumb. Harry stiffened and shook his head.

"Not true, I only waited until I knew you wouldn't fall over then I hit him, I had to make sure you were safe first." Harry stated simply. Hermione shook her head quietly.

"I wasn't talking about that…… you have a wall of armour around you so you can protect yourself I just don't understand why……………. You need it around me." Hermione finished quietly. Harry had forgotten how much Hermione saw through him and he inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

"Because the worst Voldermort can do is kill me, you can leave me." Harry whispered softly getting up and walking to his window leaving Hermione shell shocked.  
"Never." Hermione vowed getting up and walking over to him.

"You don't know what you're saying Hermione please." Harry said in a pained voice. Hermione stood behind him and touched his forearm.

"I do I'm saying that I'll never leave you no matter what." Hermione confirmed. She felt Harry sigh softly and he turned around. She could see the wall building up again.

"What if I told you to leave me alone?" Harry said not maliciously but fearfully. Hermione swallowed painfully filling the gaping hole in her chest.

"I'd know that you were scared of losing me and that I would be careful but I wouldn't leave you even if you asked me." Hermione said confidently. Harry reached out and touched her cheek she looked at him determined to remain eye contact. He leant in and quickly moved back leaning against the wall.

"No stop Harry stop building your wall." Hermione said upset thrashing an arm to hit his chest. A small tear leaked out from his eye.

"I have too please." Harry begged. Hermione's wall broke then throwing herself at him she hugged him tightly. He returned the hug just as tightly fearful to let go. Hermione felt her own stream of tears run and she summoned the courage to do something. She broke the hug and took her coat and shoes off and lay down on his bed. She beckoned Harry to join her and he did taking his own shoes off and lying beside her. Realising that his wall was built Hermione rolled over and sighed more tears falling down her face.

"I'd ask you to hold me, but your wall is up." Hermione said angrily. Harry pulled her back over to look at him.

"You came to lie on my bed and help me, you want a hug but you know all the same that my wall is up and I'm unlikely to give in but your still here." Harry said incredibly. Hermione nodded as if it was obvious. Harry pulled her into his chest pulling her flush with him.

"No Harry you don't want too, besides you were upset you're the one who needs comfort." Hermione said trying to wriggle away. Harry held on.

"No you're my first priority Hermione and this is helping me, you calm me down." Harry said softly. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and tried to enjoy the moment.

"I'm going to give you a word and whenever you utter this word I'll bring my wall down completely without hesitation but only when we're alone okay because I have a tendency to cry when I'm vulnerable and that would be embarrassing." Harry joked kissing her hair softly.

"What will be my word?" Hermione asked excited at the prospect of Harry's trust in her.

"What about Violets." Harry suggested. Hermione liked it and nodded.

"Just for the record my wall is down." Harry said softly. Hermione felt happy.

"It's okay; I just want to hold you now." Hermione said her cheeks blushing pink. They both became focused on each other silently Hermione inhaling his scent that clung to his neck while Harry kissed her hair quietly not to raise her suspicion. And before they knew it slumber claimed them.


	3. The Good Dreams And The Bad

Chapter Three

They both awoke with a jolt and the school bell for lunch chimed through the Griffindor tower. Their position had become a little more intimate and they both blushed and they disentangled from each other.

"Should I meet you down at lunch?" Hermione asked softly. Harry looked up grinning blushing slightly.

"Yeah I'll be down soon, save me some pie." Harry requested as he watched her leave. Sighing Harry collapsed onto his bed tiredly. Why were things always so painful, why couldn't he be normal? He put his shoes on and walked down to the great hall. The Griffindor table were murmuring about Ron and Harry's fight. Harry sat down beside Hermione and Ginny while Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus at the other end of the table. Hermione discreetly pushed the pie bowl closer to him there was a quarter left as she promised. Harry helped himself to the last portion.

"Well all I can say is 'boys'." Ginny commented bluntly helping herself to some pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry Ginny I just had a moment of madness." Harry apologized. Ginny laughed loudly.

"Oh Harry, you misunderstood me I'm very sure Ron deserved it but our reserve keeper is terrible and we play Ravenclaw in 2 days and if you look at Ron's shiner he will be lucky to see out of it come next week." Ginny said impressively. Harry turned to Hermione who was smiling eating her steak and kidney pie.

"I didn't realize I hit him that hard, I only meant to give him something to complain about not impair his vision." Harry said smiling at Hermione whose blush was apparent now.

"Why did you even hit him, like what made it go overboard?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He hurt someone I care for deeply." Harry stated unashamed. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione questioning.

"Ron was out of order that's all I'm saying." Hermione said stoutly. Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"So Hermione how are things going with that mint and coffee project you were telling me about?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes shot up quickly knocking her juice over.

"Oh you know progress is progress don't want to put too much pressure on it." Hermione said cryptically mopping her juice up. Harry frowned looking at her.

"What project?" Harry asked curiously.

"Erm remember we talked about it yesterday before you asked me to the party." Hermione said nudging him under the table Harry's eyes widened then darkened.

"Oh right you gave me an overview." Harry said respectfully. Ginny kicked Hermione under the table her eyes wide. Hermione shook her head _no we aren't together you twit._

"Hermione is so passionate about this project it's really quite admirable, she talked about it nonstop for 5 and a half hours the other night." Ginny stirred making smiles at Hermione who was pale and distressed. Harry's fingers were tensed around his knife and fork as he tried to calm himself.

"I really think that Harry won't be interested in my project Ginny why don't we talk about something else." Hermione said in a menacing voice. As always Ginny was completely unaffected by the seriousness and finished her meal and left smiling. Harry pushed his plate aside and placed a crooked smile on his face before turning to Hermione.

"I have to go talk to Dumbledore can I see you later a study session?" Harry asked gently.

"Of course, see you later." Hermione promised. Harry nodded and got up leaving the Great Hall. Harry mentally slapped himself. Why was being around Hermione so difficult since he'd let slip about his need before he fought Voldermort. He knew why but he had to talk to Dumbledore first he was the only one who knew about his need and the truth to it. Knocking on Dumbledore's office he heard a heady call in. Opening the door he noticed Dumbledore waiting smiling sincerely.

"Good afternoon Professor." Harry bade always formal in greetings.

"Good afternoon Harry what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I let slip about my need to Hermione or rather there was one not the details." Harry corrected.

"You told her you needed a power Voldermort couldn't have love." Dumbledore guessed.

"No not as specific as that just that I needed something to defeat Voldermort and that it had to be given to me I couldn't buy it or steal it." Harry admitted.

"Is she the object of your desire?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"She is." Harry said unashamed.

"Then you cannot tell her, she has to give you her love if you tell her, she will do what is right but not necessarily her true emotions and therefore ineffective." Dumbledore reminded.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time sir you are right she cannot know." Harry scorned himself.

"Alas Harry, you are young and in love and Miss Granger shows a unique feeling for you it surrounds you both when you are together I will not say anymore but don't let doubt poison you Harry people love you." Dumbledore said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But does she love me" Harry stated importantly.

"Go to her, where's your courage boy." Dumbledore teased. Harry chuckled half heartedly.

"Sir also, Hermione and I met Draco Malfoy this morning he told us what had happened with his mother is it a bad choice to continue to socialize with him or should I leave him be." Harry questioned. Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Draco has endured a hard time leave him be for awhile he needs to acclimate." Dumbledore said softly.

"Okay thank you." Harry thanked.

He turned to the door and left. Deciding the go to the common room Harry was sidetracked by a crying student a small frail young girl. Harry rushed to her side leaning down she had a Griffindor brand on her jersey. He leant down.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" Harry asked gently. She looked up she was very pale and looked a little weak she was definitely a first year.

"No I'm fine, the older boys were teasing me" She stated rubbing her face drying it of the wet tears.

"Are you a first year?" Harry asked helping her up.

"Yes, I'm a muggle born witch, my name is Claire." Claire said putting her hand out to shake. Harry smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Harry." Harry said not wanting to ruin the moment by disclosing his surname.

"Mm are you magic or muggle?" She asked walking with him to the common room.

"Both." Harry answered softly.

"Both." She stated incredibly.

"My mum was a muggle and my dad was magic so I'm sort of half really." Harry concluded.

"Mustn't have been a shock then all this magic and stuff, sometimes I think I'm in a coma and I'm dreaming." Claire responded jealously.

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle their muggles so it was a bit of a shock." Harry said openly holding the tapestry open for her.

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" Claire asked softly her eyes saddened.

"They were murdered, by Voldermort he's sort of the magic Taliban I guess." Harry compared lightly. Claire looked very thoughtful and then gently smiled.

"The other kids call him You-Know-Who, sounds like a right prick that must make you Harry Potter the lucky one." Claire said taking an apple from the communal fruit bowl.

"Yeah I'm him." Harry said sullenly. Claire laid a hand on his upper arm the gesture seemed warm and comforting and he made eye contact.

"I'm so sorry about your parents Harry but don't let it get the better of you and give Voldermort a kick in the teeth when you see him." Claire said smiling. Harry chuckled and nodded she dropped her arm her breath hitched.

"What's wrong?" Harry said concerned looking around.

"Those boys, I didn't realize they were in Griffindor." Claire said stoutly putting on a brave face. Harry spun round and saw two 5th year boys laughing crudely. Another face penetrated his vision it was Hermione in the background smiling a small hint of curiosity in her eyes. Harry took Claire's hand and walked to Hermione's table with her.

"Claire this is Hermione my best friend Hermione this is Claire a new friend." Harry introduced encouraging Claire to take his open seat.

"Nice to meet you Claire" Hermione said nicely.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Harry said to Claire cautiously. He heard her reciprocate Hermione's gesture and the conversation start. He leant over the couch the two boys were sitting on and he pulled them by their collars up and over the couch. The common room came to a still silence he turned the boys their faces were pale and frightened.

"Do you think it's funny he and cool to bully first year girl's he think your big he?" Harry asked loudly.

"Don't touch her again or so help me god I won't be responsible for my actions." Harry vowed pushing them away from him glaring at them. They ran off out the tapestry door. Harry turned his anger still bubbling as he made his way over to the table. Hermione looked concerned and Claire was flabbergasted. He sat down beside Hermione and he offered a smile.

"Thanks." Claire mumbled awed.

"Don't mention it." Harry returned grimacing. His eyes popped as he felt Hermione place a hand on his knee coolly. Careful not to make it obvious he bade Claire goodbye as she was leaving for her dormitory. Hermione did not remove her hand as he'd thought she would.

"How was your talk with Dumbledore?" She asked gently. Her voice and touch was soothing and Harry felt himself wind down from the anger.

"Good, he said that we should leave Draco alone for a bit not socialize with him." Harry said softly. Harry inhaled deeply and placed his hand on top of hers. Her eyes widened dramatically as he squeezed her hand she felt the warmth spread from her fingers to her chest. There was incessant giggling broke their intimate staring.

"Ah she's just star struck, look at them." One girl from breakfast spread across the common room.

Harry smiled and lifted their hands into plain sight winking at her. Hermione smiled and giggled playing along she leant in and placed a peck on the end of his jaw where it met his ear their cheeks pressed together. Harry felt his heart stop as he enjoyed the moment.

"Are they watching?" Hermione whispered into his ear. He felt himself shudder as her sweet breath covered him. He briefly opened his eyes he placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer she was barely on her seat now their legs tangled up under the table. He tensed his jaw as he saw Ron staring at them smiling his thumbs up.

"Hermione, Ron can see us he's smiling." Harry stated quietly. He felt her loosen from their embrace and smile softly. She looked behind her and saw Ron walking towards them he stopped sitting in Claire's chair smiling cautiously.

"I came to apologize about this morning I was out of order." Ron apologized to them. Hermione nodded earnestly smiling. Harry rolled his eyes and punched Ron in the shoulder playfully.

"Just don't do it again okay push me over next time that's completely acceptable." Harry compromised. Hermione huffed.

"No it's not." Hermione said menacingly.

"So you two are together?" Ron asked happily.

"Er no, Harry had a bit of trouble at breakfast and I helped him out now everyone thinks were together and we're entertaining the idea so they'll leave him alone." Hermione explained.

"You certainly entertaining everyone good show." Ron said bashfully. Hermione blushed but Harry smiled smugly.

"No one said they had to watch." Harry whispered only loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione made her face remain impassive as a verbal war broke out in her head.

_Did he just say what he whispered, or did I imagine it, maybe I did it's something I want to here. But it's not possible that I could focus enough now to imagine it not with his delicious scent washing over the back of my neck his hand still in mine secretly. He was going to make me implode unless I got out of this situation Breathe Hermione get up and leave don't make it obvious.._

Hermione stood up quickly and took her bags. _Too quick Granger doesn't lose your cool._

"I have to go to see Ginny upstairs see you guys later." Hermione said rushing out with her bag flying over her shoulder. Ron chuckled.

"Our Hermione same as ever." Ron murmured softly. Harry cleared his throat and Ron turned.

"So you like her." Ron stated. Harry raised an eyebrow shocked to the core.

"It's written all over you man, even I can see it and that's saying something." Ron added clapping Harry on the back.

"Er yeah but I guess its normal you know she's been hanging out with us forever." Harry said trying to blow it off. Ron sighed.

"Harry I thought I was emotionally stunted man here, it's normal to have a crush yes I had one in the 4th year but I saw your face Harry before you saw mine you looked happy." Ron said smiling sadly. Harry tensed no one was supposed to find out oh well he wasn't looking for love from Ron.

"I do like her …….. A lot but I'm sort of a package deal Ron with me comes a dark lord and a hoard of death eaters I'm dangerous." Harry said softly feeling a heavy weight leave his chest.

"Well I'm not dissing your style Harry but I wouldn't recommend inviting Voldermort and his death eaters on your first date but that's just me and for the record Hermione won't care about any of that you know her, she's a magnet for trouble look at her she found you and me." Ron said wisely. Harry laughed heartily wishing he could have Ron's humour and outlook on life.

"What I would give to be in your shoes Ron." Harry said hopefully.

"Well there a bit worn out but you can have them for 5 galleons." Ron said in mock confusion. Harry smiled his expression saddened.

"What are you waiting for?" Ron asked seriously.  
"I don't even know if she likes me Ron and if she rejected me it would ruin me, even if she said we could still be friends it would cut me up every time I saw her." Harry said painfully trying not to think about the possibility.

"So you're just going to wish what could be hope that she runs through that door and throw herself into your arms and promise to love you forever." Ron said regretfully.

"There is also another reason, I overheard Hermione talking to Ginny about some guy she likes who doesn't notice her and she really likes him." Harry said softly his face sad.

"What makes you think it's not you stupid git? Ron questioned happily.

"I do notice her." Harry said obviously.

"Harry you fecking knuckle head you don't, you're too busy containing your own feelings you aren't watching hers." Ron said shaking Harry.  
"What are you on about; if Hermione liked me she would tell me." Harry reasoned unhappily.

"Like you would tell her." Ron pointed out quietly. Harry looked up his eyes black with anger.

"That's different I can't tell her Ron, if I told her that she was the only thing in this world I was living for she would do what she thinks is right she would be with me because that's what she does she does the right thing." Harry spat.  
"Fair enough, but could you be a bit more proactive like little things making physical contact all that." Ron begged. Harry considered it only for a moment.

"Okay, I can do that." Harry promised. Ron sighed and then his face lit up.

"Right I need to see Ginny captain stuff you better come with me I need your opinion." Ron lied smoothly. Harry was to off in space thinking about Hermione.  
"Ok, I thought we ran through the strategy at lunch?" Harry questioned airily throwing his bag over his shoulder and following Ron up to Ginny's prefect room.

"Yeah last minute adjustments you know." Ron lied knocking on her door loudly. Ginny answered the door in a dressing gown her hair wet from bathing.

"Hey Gin need to talk Quidditch." Ron said bouldering through. Harry smiled at her normally he'd seen Ginny in a robe before.

"Actually Ronald Hermione and I were just talking." Ginny said following Ron through to her common room that was covered in paper strategies of Quidditch.

"Dire emergency sis couldn't wait." Ron lied loudly making himself some tea while eating a biscuit.

"Oh right Harry do you think you could keep Hermione company in my room while I sort this out she's a bit hyperactive." Ginny said softly rolling her eyes. Harry swallowed convulsively and nodded throwing his bag down. He walked to Ginny's door and knocked gently opening her door he saw Hermione bouncing up and down on Ginny's bed her robe discarded along with her jumper and tie her shoes scattered on the floor. Her eyes were closed. Harry pulled his jumper off sighing at Ron's request he loosened his tie and took off his shoes she still didn't realize he was in the room. Throwing off his tie he climbed onto the bed careful not to jostle her movements he stood up bouncing with her she stopped abruptly. Opening one eye she saw Harry smiling bouncing without her.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked bouncing up and down again.

"Ron and Ginny are discussing strategy and Ginny told me you were through here and you were hyperactive." Harry said telling on Ginny. Hermione just smiled though bouncing higher.

"Hyperactive may be a bit much I'm just bouncing." Hermione stated happily.

"It suits you, A*." Harry said bouncing higher than her. Hermione frowned the competitive streak ruling her she forced herself off the bed jumping. She was going to hit her head. Harry was taller and jumped knocking her down onto the bed himself on top of her.

_Well you wanted physical contact Ron you got it._

"Sorry you were going to hit you head." Harry apologized rolling his weight off her. She wore an impish smile.

"Yeah sure whatever you just knew I was going to win." Hermione argued smiling.

"How about you win then, by default." Harry compromised. Hermione smiled at him caressing his cheek Harry smiled his jaw tensing naturally, he saw the pain flash across her face for a split second. But she replaced her expression with a bright smile.

"Violets." Hermione whispered softly. Harry smiled uneasily. Taking her hand from his cheek and squeezing it slightly in his.

"We're not alone." Harry reminded her softly. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. A second later Ron and Ginny were heard arguing loudly. Hermione rolled off the bed and opened the door and Harry followed her concerned.

"RON FOR FUCKS SAKES GET OUT." Ginny screamed loudly banging on her bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked concerned pulling Ginny from the door.

"He won't come out till you're ready to leave at your leisure." Ginny said gritting her teeth. Harry laughed softly and knocked on the door.

"Smooth mate, come on let's leave the ladies in peace." Harry said manly winking at Hermione who was frowning confused. Ron opened the door running straight for the door as a bat bogey hex zoomed after him.  
"I leave in peace." Harry said holding up his hands theatrically. Hermione giggled and skipped off to the bedroom winking before she disappeared into Ginny's room.  
"Eyes to the door Potter beat it." Ginny warned pointed to the door. Harry smiled and left thinking about a strange beautiful brown eyed girl.

Harry stumbled up to his dormitory to find Ron battling with the hex pulling the stringy goo off his face distastefully. Collapsing on his bed Harry sighed loudly.

"So tell me your 5 minutes with Hermione was worth that hex." Ron begged also collapsing on his bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry apologized.

"Well if you have kids I expect to be in a middle name of one of your son's okay that's the price." Ron said laughing. Harry jumped on his swatting him with a book.

"Shut up, we're not going to have children." Harry said blushing sitting down at his desk and pulling some fresh parchment.

"Writing a love letter?" Ron asked reasonably pulling a book from his stack and began reading.

"No I haven't even started my Charms essay I need too before Flitwick fails me." Harry said pulling his Charms textbook from his bag flipping it open to his page.

"Oh okay well I'm going to the common room I'll leave you in peace will you lend me your notes afterwards?" Ron nudged opening their door. Harry chuckled.

"Of course Ron." Harry promised scribbling his title.

_Ginny's Room_

"Hermione my springs are going to break." Ginny stated as she watched Hermione bounce up and down excitedly. Hermione stopped abruptly and ran to Ginny hugging her tightly.

"He gave me a word Ginny." Hermione exclaimed lying down like a spread eagle on her bed. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"A word, care to elaborate." Ginny questioned mysteriously.

"Whenever his wall is up and I want it to come down so to speak if we're alone all I have to do is say 'Violets' and he'll bring his wall down!" Hermione explained excitedly. Ginny gasped happily lying down beside her.  
"That's so amazing Hermione, he's letting you in." Ginny concluded happily watching Hermione's face play out her euphoria.

"Where is he now?" Ginny asked opening her robe and filing through her cabinet.

"Mmm no idea." Hermione commented getting up and adjusting her clothes putting her tie back on. Ginny looked at her and smiled.

'What?" Hermione asked defensively.

"What happened to you Hermione you used to be so formal and sensible and you're just happy the entire time, mind the sexual tension bouncing off you and Harry is sickening." Ginny said with mock disgust. Hermione firmly smacked Ginny's arm.

"I'm leaving see you at dinner." Hermione said righteously getting up and collecting her clothes marching out. Ginny chuckled to herself and shook her head. Hermione truly was so sweet.

_Harry's room_

Harry frowned at his almost blank page steeling himself he tried to focus. He'd been reduced to reading the textbook passage out loud because reading in his head had not been working. Still his mouth moved his thought pattern was something else entirely. It was focused on a small spot where his jaw meets his ear a tiny piece of insignificant skin had suddenly developed a 1000 nerve endings. He felt like a huge neon sign was flashing _Hermione kissed me here!!!_

"Get a grip Potter." Harry mumbled at himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know." Hermione's voice rang inside his head. Harry closed his eyes finding the face to match the voice; she was wearing that adorable duffel coat her dark jeans and her new ugg boots. She was adjusting her old knitted grey hat as her curls fell down her face resting on her coat. She looked like an angel.

"You're going to make me go mad." Harry whispered to her. She was jumping up and down in the snow in front of him squealing in delight, he could feel the coldness of the air and hear her laughing to distinctively it could have been real. She collapsed onto the ground and began making a snow angel she smiled and turned over looking at him directly.

"I love you Harry." She said softly. His heart convulsed in agony momentarily he gripped his chest as if to hold himself together. The pain was consistent a vice grip squeezing his chest and heart together. He was panting now the vision of Hermione was disappearing and there was just darkness and a small voice fed this cruel agony.

"She'll never love you Harry, she'll die before she has the chance to say goodbye, but I'll let her live long enough so you hear her scream how much she regrets your friendship you love, you put her in danger you will have killed her and you'll watch her die before you beg for you own death." Voldermort's voice crooned darkly.

Harry felt his body shake uncontrollably his vision gone just black the voice was gone as well, he heard faint voices shouting to get help and then vision blurred as the softest fingers touched his face.

"Harry focus, look at me concentrate you're having a seizure fight it." Hermione said panic leaking through her voice. He focused on her face and smiled trying to control his muscles that were shaking his head was still as he raised a shaking arm to touch her arm.

"My Hermione always looking after me." Harry murmured before the darkness overtook him. All he could feel were her soft fingers attached to his hand and her whispering voice talking to him.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione stretched her arms and yawned. She plonked herself down beside Ron.

"Hey." Ron said softly not looking away from his book his brow furrowed concentrating. Hermione smiled nudging him from his reverie. He looked up his shiner more apparent. She winced at his bruise.

"It came up pretty quick." Hermione commented apologetic.

"Yeah, he's packs a mean punch I deserved it though I'm sorry for pushing you." Ron apologized. Hermione waved him off.

"It's alright." Hermione said softly.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you-"Ron started. An ungodly scream was heard from above.

"That's Harry." Hermione stated as she got up running to the prefect boys dormitory. Throwing herself at the door it bust open, Harry was on the ground shaking uncontrollably screaming her name.

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE PLEASE NOT HER." Harry screamed a vein pulsing in his forehead.


	4. She Will Be Your Demise

Chapter Four

"Harry." Hermione whispered fearfully. She rushed over to him and turned him over on his side holding his cheeks she saw his eyes roll in different directions.

"GET HELP" Hermione shouted to Ron who sprinted out.

""Harry focus, look at me concentrate you're having a seizure fight it." Hermione whispered frantically. She saw his eyes focus and his head stopped shaking. He raised a shaking arm up to hers squeezing it gently.

"My Hermione always looking after me." Harry whispered softly.

"Yes Harry I'm here you're going to be fine don't let go of my hand Harry." Hermione ordered stroking his brow and clasping his hand. He closed his eyes as he fell unconscious.

_Hang in there Harry don't let go. I'm going to make you okay again stay with me._

Madame Pomfrey entered whipping out her wand. She rushed to Harry's side.

"Levitate him to the hospital wing Miss Granger Mr Weasley I will meet you there, try to keep him conscious and alert." Madame Pomfrey ordered leaving immediately. Ron cast a levitation charm and Hermione clasped onto Harry's hand.

"Talk to him I'll make sure we get there." Ron barked. Hermione nodded and turned to Harry his eyes were rolling again his body shaking slower than before.

"Harry can you hear me?" Hermione asked frantically squeezing his hand with more pressure. Harry coughed loudly groaning.

"Hermione." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Follow my voice do you understand keeps you awake Harry please." Hermione begged applying more pressure on their clasped hands.

"Ok." Harry said his body was covered in sheen of sweat.

"What happened tell me what happened?" Hermione asked as they passed into the corridor running quicker to the hospital wing.

"I…..was…….dreaming……of……you….it a nice dream Hermione……but I let my guard down…he got inside my head Hermione he took you from me." Harry croaked his eyes still closed. Hermione swallowed loudly. Harry's body convulsed with pain suddenly he brought his shaking arms and wrapped them around his body effectively pulling her closer to him.

"I'm right here Harry I'm not going anywhere." Hermione promised a tear falling down her cheek.

"He took you he told me……what he was going to do…..to us…..he knows Hermione he knows." Harry croaked crying his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped to a standstill. Ron bellowed an incoherent spell but Hermione did not notice as she watched Harry's face in horror.

"Never Harry never." Hermione promised whispering into his ear. They entered the hospital wing a bed was ready and waiting.

"Get him on there and strip him Mr Weasley." Madame Pomfrey ordered pulling potions out of the cupboard. Hermione hesitated to let go of his hand. Ron leaned in and squeezed her shoulder.

"He's safe inside his head now Hermione don't worry." Ron whispered. Hermione let unclasped her fingers from Harry's and kissed his hand before letting go. She rushed over to Madame Pomfrey's side.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked upset helping her cart the potions outside of the enclosed bed.

Madame Pomfrey hesitated.

"Please, please tell me." Hermione begged. Madame Pomfrey nodded and pulled Hermione into a secluded corner.

"We need to make Harry fully conscious and alert you-know-who is inside his head and Harry is too weak to defend himself, I'm going to administer a potion to force consciousness but he's weak and he will be in pain, unfortunately it is necessary to do so Dumbledore will be here shortly to help Harry get you-know-who out, Hermione I need your help to keep Harry awake and keep him focused." Madame Pomfrey admitted softly.

"How long will it take to get Voldermort out?" Hermione asked fearlessly. Madame Pomfrey winced.

I can't be sure because it all depends on how strong Harry is." Madame Pomfrey said regretfully.

"Harry is strong." Hermione said vehemently fierce. Madame Pomfrey sighed softly and nodded.

"Well let's get started." Madame Pomfrey sighed pulling the first potion out. They entered the bed where Harry lay in his boxers. He was still like carved from ice. His clothes were in the corner. Ron standing his muscles tense with anticipation.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ron asked worried.

"Only what I have to Mr Weasley, I need you to leave but by all means wait in the waiting room." Madame Pomfrey said curtly. Ron's ears burned red with anger.

"No I won't leave him." Ron stated vehemently.

"My wards Mr Weasley leave now." Madame Pomfrey said angrily giving the potion to Hermione. Ron threw a scathing look and looked to Hermione.

"Come on Hermione let's leave." Ron said angrily throwing the curtain away. Suddenly Harry sat bolt upright.

"NO HERMIOE, DON'T LEAVE PLEASE." Harry shrieked loudly before collapsing.

"Miss Granger must stay Weasley one more time get out." Madame Pomfrey swore.

Ron nodded pale from Harry's outburst. Hermione rushed to Harry's side and lifted up his head.

"It's going to be okay Harry." Hermione whispered bringing the vial to his lips. Pouring the liquid in she heard him splutter on it swallowing the green liquid. Professor Dumbledore cast the curtain aside walking in. Harry's heart beat faster under Hermione's hand as she cradled him to her chest stroking his brow. She felt his pulse splutter to life in his neck.

"Wake him Miss Granger." Dumbledore said quietly. Hermione swallowed and nodded softly leaning in she whispered in his ear.

"Harry it's me wake up." Hermione said her voice faltering. Harry opened his eyes in a flash.

"It's working Professor." Madame Pomfrey said urgently. Hermione let go of Harry as she saw his muscles contracting tensing. His face was scrunched in pain.

"What are you doing to me?" Harry asked confused. Hermione turned on her spot to Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry he's inside your head, you have to help us fight him, we can get him out." Dumbledore promised. Harry nodded and looked round seeing Hermione he smiled.

"You saved me." Harry said simply.

"Always." Hermione promised wincing at his cringe of pain. Harry clamped his jaw tight and closed his eyes his knuckles white and tight against the bed sheets. Suddenly he relaxed opening his eyes he turned to Dumbledore.

"You fool, Potter is too weak to beat me why make her watch Dumbledore he cannot beat me he hasn't the strength." Voldermort crooned through Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes were red as he smirked evilly. Hermione's jaw tensed.

"Ah Tom." Dumbledore stated. Hermione pulled Harry around by his shoulders.

"Don't touch him." Dumbledore warned.

"He's not himself." Dumbledore said.

"Rubbish." Hermione said angrily. She turned to Voldermort-Harry.

"Look at me closely Tom Riddle; I'm going to watch Harry beat you. Come back to me Harry I know you can I'm here and I'll never let go." Hermione vowed shaking Harry's shoulders. Voldermort-Harry laughed but it morphed into a gurgled shriek. Harry's neck was tensed as he strained.

"I will always have the strength to come back to her never forget it Tom she will be your demise." Harry said through strained teeth. Hermione's eyes widened. Harry slumped tired in her arms.

"Thank you, he's gone now all I see is you, so beautiful." Harry said groggily falling asleep.

"Shushhh go to sleep rest." Hermione whispered softly kissing his hair her heart beating loudly. She turned to Dumbledore her cheeks red.

"May I stay with him?" Hermione asked. _Not that it will stop me if you say no. Nothing could._

"Of course please arrange another cot Madame Pomfrey I'm sure Harry will be fine come morning." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"I will arrange it." Madame Pomfrey promised.

"Let Ron back in he needs to be here as well." Hermione said aggressively. Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and nodded. Hermione laid Harry down onto the pillows stroking his brow. He was ice cold shivering. Ron entered throwing the curtain aside hurling a quiet curse at Madame Pomfrey.

"Snotty bint." Ron muttered. He looked to Harry his face pale and tensed.

"Is he okay?" Ron asked watching Hermione take off her shoes. Hermione looked up her face grave.

"He is now; he's freezing cold though could you dress him into some pyjamas I will get some blankets." Hermione said softly. Ron nodded pulling open the cupboard and getting some pyjamas his size. Hermione left the private bed and looked around spare blankets were in the corner. Picking one up she came back trying to even her breathing. Harry was changed his pyjama shirt buttoned up only half way exposing some of his chest. Ron was sitting in the chair beside him his head in his hands.

Hermione threw the blanket over Harry tucking it closer to him.

"He's too cold to warm himself up." Hermione stated worriedly taking off her jumper her she opened the blanket and slid in beside him. Ron looked up biting his lip with worry.

"Body heat." Hermione mumbled embarrassed.

"Good idea, I'll take your cot then." Ron said yawning.

Harry was ice cold a sculpture, his arms lay motionless at his sides his breathing steady.

"He's not getting the benefit of my warmth can you roll him onto his side." Hermione asked gently as Harry was too heavy for her. Ron nodded and rolled Harry onto his side Hermione pulled herself closer so she was flush with his chest pulling his cold arms around her. Where their skin touched goose bumps erupted on her skin. Her face was nestled into his chest her cheek pressing against his heart. She focused on his beating hear trying to calm herself, she heard Ron take Madame Pomfrey to the side to explain their closeness. She chuckled when she heard Madame Pomfrey's grunt of displeasure.

She caught a brief sight of a levitating cot and Ron lying down in it. Someone brought some food in a couple of hours later. But she refused to eat anything Ron refused as well but she heard him eating later. Nightfall came and cast a black shadow over the hospital ward the moonlight dipped through the window. Harry's face shimmered as the moonlight bounced off a sheen of perspiration covering his forehead. Hermione fell asleep soon after he was warm and comforting she felt she was home.

A couple of hours later she felt his arms constrict against her and then loosen he tried to disentangle himself from her carefully.

"Don't you dare?" Hermione warned sleepily hugging him tightly. His body was warm now the heat exuding from him in every direction. She heard a throaty moan in his chest as he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her lower back. She felt Harry press his lips to her temple and she fell asleep soon enough.

_Harry POV_

She'd brought me back. She pulled me out of my prison in my mind she set me free. Voldermort had shrivelled back defeated by the strength she gave me. My mental exhaustion got the better of me and I soon drifted off into a wonderful dream of Hermione. She looked so beautiful everything about this dream was so real I could feel the wind in my face and feel the sand on my bare feet. The beach was nice warm and inviting; a bonus she seemed to like it as she pulled on my hand pointing to the birds telling me what they were. Hermione let go of my hand and I frowned registering at the loss she smiled and proceeded to do some cartwheels. I ran over to her and she ran to me throwing herself into my arms ferociously like we hadn't seen each other in years holding me tightly and spun around on the spot staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She leaned down and pressed her warm cheek to my heart sighing with content. The dream ended and I woke up to Hermione flush against me inside the hospital wing. She was murmuring in her sleep her arms wrapped around me. I noticed Ron as well in the cot snoring soundly smiling I tried to push her off it didn't seem right taking advantage of her vulnerability I was sure she hadn't intended this position. She proved me wrong.

"Don't you dare?" She murmured sleepily. She pulled herself closer if that was possible and I felt completely powerless to deny her. So I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple her heart burst into a fast pace but then slowed as I rocked her to sleep. Cradling her I noticed how well our bodies fit together, in this tiny bed we were both comfortable in each other's arms. Her eyes were puffy from exhaustion and tears and her lips plump from biting with nervousness. There was a plate of uneaten food which made me feel extra guilty. Instead of eating she'd given me the warmth I'd needed and put myself before her. My tiredness overruled my sense of protectiveness and soon I was lulled to sleep by her even breathing.

When I next awoke light was spread over the ward and hushed voices were heard. Hermione was stirring next to me and Ron was already out of his cot.

"Hermione, it's me wake up." Harry whispered in her ear. Her heart beat obviously faster and Harry smiled a smug smile. She opened her eyes groggily and looked up from his chest smiling uneasily.

"How do you feel?" She asked suddenly worried she pressed her palm against his forehead.

"Fit as a fiddle thanks to you." Harry thanked. Their faces were inches apart. She blushed and shook her head.

"You beat him." Hermione disagreed yawing. Harry shuddered her sweet breath coated him. This did not go unnoticed. Hugging him tighter she verbalized her concerns.

"Are you cold again?" Hermione asked gently her breathing erratic.

"No I'm alright someone just walked over my grave." Harry joked heartily. Having her this close was comforting although his wall was firmly up it felt like one way glass Hermione could pass through when no one else could.

"Oh." Hermione said softly.

"Are you decent?" Ron asked gruffly through the curtain. Harry laughed nervously.

"Yeah come in." Harry bade. He suddenly wished he hadn't Hermione pulled herself slowly from their embrace. He swore he saw a flash of an apologetic smile as she got out stretching.

"So you gave us all a scare their mate." Ron stated clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry laughed temporarily absorbed by Hermione stretching revealing a flat stomach. Her eyes were closed thank god so this little eyeful went unnoticed. Ron however rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You know me like to keep you all on your toes let you know who your friends with." Harry said jokingly sitting up. Hermione was there before Ron was helping him sit up. Her cheeks tinged pink as Ron chortled with obvious laughter.

"Would you like something to eat you must be hungry?" Hermione asked trying to ignore Ron her face concerned as she looked at Harry. However it reminded Harry.

"Not as hungry as you must be, I saw the plate last night why didn't you eat?" Harry asked trying not to sound angry. Although the question was intended for her Ron answered.

"She wasn't awake when the food came I didn't want to wake her." Ron said smoothly. Hermione's face was an open book but Harry did not press it.

"You guys go have breakfast and bring me something back." Harry said softly smiling at Hermione to reassure her. Ron bounced up in a second eager. Harry laughed and looked to Hermione she seemed less eager.  
"I promise I'll still be here when you come back, besides I'm starving the faster you go the faster I get my food." Harry joked. That was all the incentive she needed, Ron and her left like a whiz out of the hospital wing. Harry winced at a sudden rush of a headache. Leaning against his pillow he groaned in pain. The curtain was pulled open and Madame Pomfrey stood not happy.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey." Harry bade politely.  
Mmm good morning Mr Potter." She bade softly.

"I think you can call me Harry I'm in here enough." Harry said respectfully pulling a warm smile.

"Any headaches?" Madame Pomfrey asked gently her tone softened.

"Mmm yeah got one of those." Harry murmured. She handed him a potion and instructed he drink it. The potion was soothing like ice cream on a hot day like Hermione's fingers on his skin. As if a psychic had told her Hermione brushed the curtain away holding a tray of food. Madame Pomfrey smiled and left the room.

"Hermione I thought I told you to enjoy your own breakfast then bring me some." Harry said sceptically. She looked up unashamed.

"Yes but then you mentioned you were starving and I couldn't help myself live with it." Hermione said sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry smiled.

'You're too good to me." Harry said softly. She looked up and smiled brightly. He draped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at the blush she tried to hide. He picked up a bit of toast and ate peacefully. Hermione ate as well stealing a few glances making sure he was eating.

"Good toast, I mentioned to Dobby last year that I loved Marmalade and now there's always a jar on the Griffindor table." Harry said munching on the toast that was covered in Marmalade.

"I know you told me, I have to agree it is pretty good." Hermione said finishing her last slice.

"Dumbledore said you could be released today." Hermione commented looking at him deciding if it was a good idea. Harry grinned at her concern.

"What do you think?" Harry asked thoughtfully. Hermione looked away.

"It doesn't matter what I think I'm not a healer." Hermione said softly.

"But you're my healer, so it does matter." Harry said warmly. Hermione's expression mellowed completely.

"No Quidditch tomorrow and that's final I don't care who I have to team up with to make sure you don't get on that pitch." Hermione said sternly. Harry laughed and smiled at her.

"Okay deal." Harry agreed a glint in his eye.

"But?" Hermione asked looking at him doubtfully.

"Well can we go and watch the match?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, I've never watched a match with you." Hermione said smiling foolishly.

"Anything else?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes .easy." Hermione said emphasizing each word.

"Well I'm right there with you; I think I might just slum on the couch for a couple of days." Harry said weakly wincing at the growing headache. Hermione immediately put a hand onto his forehead. He relaxed completely.

"Damn headaches." Harry explained softly. Hermione placed the tray on the table beside the bed and placed her cool hands against his forehead.

"Is that okay?" Hermione asked embarrassed. Harry looked up tiredly.  
"Yeah Mione, you take the pain away." Harry murmured. Hermione could have burst into tears right away but she nipped them back. Now was so not the time. Come nightfall she would be alone and she could cry as much as she pleased. Madame Pomfrey came in quietly and nodded.

"He is discharged on the promise that he will take it easy." Madame Pomfrey said slowly to Harry whose eyes were droopy with tiredness. Hermione nodded furiously enthusiastic.

"Can you walk Mr Potter or should I levitate you?" Madame Pomfrey asked making it clear she was unhappy with the decision to let him go.

"I'll walk no need for more attention." Harry grumbled getting up. Hermione quickly excused herself so he could dress. Waiting outside she tapped her foot trying not to be impatient. Madame Pomfrey came over her hands holding 3 potions.

"These are pain potions Miss Granger the headaches should subside by tomorrow but until then he will need these." Madame Pomfrey said giving them to her. Hermione nodded appreciatively.

"Don't give him more than 1 every 3 hours they can have adverse side effects." Madame Pomfrey warned.

"Okay." Hermione confirmed. Harry appeared opening the curtain. He looked weak even though his face was painting a pretty picture Hermione wasn't fooled.

"Right come on." Hermione said softly, she put the potions in her pocket and pulled his arm around her helping him along.

"Don't worry Hermione, I can walk." Harry assured as they walked out the hospital wing.

"Humour me Harry please." Hermione asked biting her lip looking at his weak frame. Harry sighed.

"Okay." He gave in. He tried to keep as much of his weight off her as possible but the walk to Griffindor tower knocked him down a notch.

"Wow, I feel like crap now." Harry joked as Hermione set him down on her couch in the girl's prefect common room. Hermione however did not take it as a joke. Pressing a soft hand to his forehead she sighed.

"You've got a bit of a high temperature." She stated.

"Mmm I do feel a bit hot." Harry said softly leaning his head back exhaling. Hermione disappeared and came back with a duvet. Harry's eyes opened when she tucked it around him she pulled him down so he was lying horizontally on the couch and she lifted his neck cradling him as she placed her pillow for him to lie on. Her scent was everywhere coated thick on her pillow he felt like he was drowning in it. She sat beside the couch and pulled his glasses off gently putting them on a table close by. His forehead was clammy his temperature keeping pace.

"Are you still hot?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well your hand feels cool so I guess." Harry said softly keeping his eyes closed.

"Is it nice, my hand I mean?" Hermione asked he could picture he blush in his head.

"Yeah, I told you how nice your hands are Hermione." Harry recounted softly.

"Okay sit up." Hermione instructed. She helped him up cradling him to her neck she sat down on the couch letting his head rest into her lap. Covering him with the duvet again she placed a palm on his forehead and brushed her other through his hair. A moan erupted from his lips and the relaxation was apparent on his face. A blush formed on his cheeks but she chose not to press it further. He looked so vulnerable in her lap. His hair was soft and floppy his lips slightly parted as she lulled him to sleep. Unbeknown to her she was also lulled by his breathing and she fell into a sleepy daze keeping her hands moving through his scalp. Hermione awoke keeping her eyes closed she felt Harry softly pull her beside him swinging her legs onto the couch. He was careful not to jostle her as he brought her down gently onto his chest.

"Sleep soundly my love; I'll keep you safe." Harry vowed wrapping his arms around her. Hermione felt her eyes bulge but she kept them closed; but her heart betrayed her beating loud and fast it would be impossible for him not to hear it or feel it through his shirt.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered embarrassed.

_Shit do I tell him I'm _awake_ shit shit?_

Tha thump tha thump tha thump the fast pace of her heart continued.

"Harry." Hermione replied mortified. A sharp intake of breath was heard, her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"You're working on a heart attack there." Harry commented steeling himself building the wall before it was too late. Hermione looked up their eyes meeting her face inches from his. She saw his internal struggle to build the wall.

"Violets." Hermione said simply her heart thundering. And there it happened the wall crashed down leaving Harry bare and vulnerable.

"Relax, your safe my love." Hermione stuttered bravely placing a hand over his thundering heart. She leant in and kissed his forehead hovering she pressed her brow against his.

"Just relax." Hermione said sweetly her eyes closed. Harry inhaled deeply and moved his head into the crook of her neck planting a soft kiss on her throbbing pulse.

Hermione steeled herself to focus on the sensation. Harry let out a shaky breath. Their noses were touching sending electrical sparks into their nervous system. Harry pressed their brows together and took a steady breath. Hermione opened her eyes meeting his emerald pools which mirrored hers.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly. Hermione nodded softly and bit her lip. Harry brought a finger up to her lip and pulled it from her voice grip on it.

"Relax." Harry said smiling at his choice of words. Hermione giggled a beautiful sound like singing.

"You can't be comfortable lie down………..only if you want too." Harry added quickly furious with himself for assuming she would. Hermione rolled her eyes and lay back down on his chest. His heart was beating at a steady pace hers was beating erratically.

"It's dark; we should get you to bed." Hermione said softly. Harry chuckled and nodded. Leaning up Harry swore. Hermione was up in a second her hands at his cheeks.

"Headache?" Hermione asked gently getting the potions out of her pocket.

"Yeah, jeez they are really bad." Harry said holding his head. Hermione uncorked a small vial and handed it to him. Swallowing the contents he put the vial down on the carpet. Smiling he inhaled deeply.

"Whatever that potion is its heavenly instant relief." Harry said happily. Hermione smiled gladly and relived him of her weight standing up. Harry quickly joined her he was still quite weak.

"Let me help you to bed." Hermione said stoutly draping his arm over her shoulder. Her heart was still thundering from their encounter. Harry smiled weakly.

"Okay if you really need humouring." Harry joked grinning at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and helped him out of her room into the boy's prefect common room.

Ron was waiting lying on his bed grinning at Hermione and Harry.

"You alright there Hermione, I know he's heavy SOB." Ron said grinning widely getting up and helping Hermione carry him.

"I told her I was fine but she insisted I can't help but humour her Ron." Harry said jokingly.

"Understand mate don't worry." Ron said lifting Harry up onto his bed. Hermione fidgeted nervously. Ron smiled warmly.

"I got him don't worry." Ron promised. Hermione nodded and leant in kissing Harry's cheek she placed the vials on his bedside counter.

"So Ron we need to tell Ginny, that I err have decided to opt out of playing tomorrow." Hermione heard Harry mutter to Ron. She also heard Ron's barking laugh.

Hermione retreated to her room and flopped on her bed it wasn't even 6pm yet they had slept all day but she still felt tired. As if she asked for it slumber claimed her.


	5. I'll Protect You

Chapter Five

Hermione awoke to the incessant banging on her door.

"HERMIONE GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW." Ginny shouted banging again. Hermione threw the covers off her and threw on a robe. Opening her door she was met with a very angry Ginny in Quidditch robes holding her broom.

"Good morning Ginny." Hermione bade sarcastically.

"Tell me Hermione why do I have a seeker that claims to be too unwell to play?" Ginny asked vehemently. Hermione turned serious.

"Did Ron fill you in on what happened yesterday?" Hermione asked quietly letting Ginny. Ginny softened at that.

"Yes he did, good job you were there but still I don't see how that affects his ability to play." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Maybe you don't but I do and so does Madame Pomfrey, Voldermort got inside his head Ginny actually managed to gain some control I saw him use Harry's body, Harry is very weak physically and he gets rush headaches, if he got one while he was flying he'd fall off with the intensity." Hermione said opening her closet doors.

"Rush headaches gee that sounds rough, but still we give him some pain potion and get him out there." Ginny said resuming her plan.

"Ginny he's not fit to play; I don't care if you can convince him you can't convince me he's not going out there." Hermione said ending the conversation.

"He can sit this one out, but so help me god if he misses practice on Saturday I'll have his head okay." Ginny reasoned storming off. Hermione sighed Ginny was so stubborn just like Ron sometimes. Hermione took a shower and quickly changed into warm clothes. Locking her gargoyle she walked to breakfast. Surprisingly she bumped into Harry, who was sitting down chomping food down with no hesitation.

"I see you feel better." Hermione said sitting down beside him. He looked up with a familiar crooked grin.

"I'm great you know, took one of the pain potions had another headache should have seen Ron trying to open the bottle hilarious." Harry said passing the pancakes and maple syrup to Hermione. Ron threw a hot glance at Harry.

"It wasn't funny at all I nearly sliced my finger off." Ron said hotly piling more bacon on his plate.

"But they are just cork vials." Hermione said confused.  
"Hermione have you seen the size of my hands their huge not meant for opening vials of that size you wouldn't have a problem your hands are tiny." Ron compared waving his hands while he chewed on his mouthful.

"Thanks for taking care of Ginny Ron, quite a lovely thing to wake up to a screaming Ginny at your door I'll have to make sure she privileges you with it sometime soon." Hermione threatened.

"Yeah sorry about that Herms had to direct the anger away from me and Harry you see survival." Ron added.

"You look well enough to play though don't know why you want to watch so bad; you don't even get a really good view from the stands unless it's sunny." Ron mumbled. Harry obviously kicked Ron underneath the table as Ron winced. Hermione smiled uneasily but leant in whispering.

"If you want to play then you should; but please be careful for heaven's sakes okay." Hermione said feeling the anxiety boulder in again controlling her.

"No I don't think it's a good idea besides Mathew hasn't played yet this term he's as good as me." Harry said kindly. Hermione sighed with obvious relief. No one seemed to agree with Harry on Mathew's abilities but Harry firmly told Ron and Ginny he would not play much to Hermione's happiness. Harry stood up and held out his arm to Hermione.

"Want to walk me to the stands?" Harry asked smiling at his joke. Hermione smiled brightly nodding enthusiastically. She got up applying her gloves on she linked arms with him. She looked up silently at him trying to determine why he was so adamant not to play he looked fine. He caught her looking and smiled grinning.

"Why aren't you playing today?" Hermione asked not accusing but deeply curious.

"Last night, you asked me not too I promised I wouldn't so I'm not." Harry said smiling at her again. Hermione huffed loudly.

"What?" Harry asked gently as they made their way up the stands getting to their seats.

"I just really hope we don't lose today, it will all be my fault for asking you to not play I'm imagining what Ginny's going to do to me if we lose." Hermione said gruffly.

"I promise I'll protect you." Harry joked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you play forget your promise to me if you know you're going to be okay out there then you should play." Hermione said insistently. _HERMIONE GRANGER IS OFFICALLY THE MOST STUPID SELFLESS PERSON ON THE PLANET. The rational side thought._

"No I won't do it." Harry said firmly. Hermione felt a flutter of happiness in her stomach.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured. A triumphant smile spread across his face as they sat down. It was cold this morning just as cold as it was yesterday the snow falling over them like confetti. Harry casually draped his arm around her shoulders his blush invisible as he turned away. Hermione leant in leaning on one of his shoulders she felt Harry let go of a deep breath and mentally cursed he was too weak what had she been thinking. Removing her head Harry turned to see her apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you were still weak." Hermione said embarrassed. Harry chuckled a nervous sound.

"You're not heavy Hermione." Harry said softly squeezing her shoulder. Hermione steeled deep breath images of last night running through her head like whiplash. She returned her head to his shoulder his neck merely centimetres from her lips. She watched his Adams apple bob nervously his pulse throbbing in the side of his neck. She inhaled quietly not wanting him to know what she was doing. Ahh there it was that delicious scent a congregation of earthy smells sandalwood and homemade biscuits and last a refreshing coat of mint and coffee. Hermione swallowed convulsively her mouth watered. She looked up to see Harry gazing at her. He said nothing he didn't need too. Instinctively Hermione felt embarrassed and blushed the warm blood running to her cheeks reheating them. Harry lifted his other arm and applied it to her warm cheek. Their lips were inches away from each other the scent still polluting the air around her. His eyes were open and glazed with coming tears. His hand was under her jaw now angling her to his face. They were so close, Hermione felt the her body go to jelly with the sudden need to hold on to something she bravely snaked her arm up to his neck her eyes never moving from his. Not sure how to precede Hermione leant in keeping her eyes set on his. BANG!!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GINNY WEASLEY AND RONALD WEASLEY PRESENTS THE GRIFFINDOR LIONS." The speaker burst loudly. They jumped the brief intimacy ruined as the team flew out their red and gold uniforms blurred.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MARCUS FLINT PRESENTS THE SLYTHERIN WINNERS apparently." The commentator drawled at the end cheers erupted from the stands in Griffindor in approval of Luna Lovegood words. Harry smiled at Hermione uneasily the intimacy crashing down Hermione grasped his hand in hers feeling herself steady at his touch. Harry smiled and swallowed he took her hand in both of his and pulled her glove off gently she audibly gasped as their skin made contact a bolt of electricity running through her body.

"Sorry." Harry murmured taking her hand in his own squeezing it. Her hands were warm as were his she hoped he could not feel her pulse beating in her palm but it seemed a lost cause her body betrayed her. Thankfully Harry took it as a sign she was cold and draped his long arm around her shoulders hugging her closer. She moved an inch closer to him praying he wouldn't notice. They were closer than they'd ever been in public their legs were pressed firmly against each other as were the shoulders their entwined hands meeting on his thigh. She was smugly aware of his violently beating pulse in his thigh. The balls were released and the silver and green blurs fought with the red and gold players.

"Wow it looks so intense from here." Harry said quietly. Hermione smiled and thanked the lord he wasn't up there himself.

"It must be strange for you, seeing it from this perspective." Hermione said curiously.

"No I like it; it's something I can share with you and no one else." Harry said smiling looking at the players. Hermione's expression quickly turned to dumbfounded. Luckily Slytherin had just scored a goal and Harry quickly bellowed out a boo along with the rest of the crowd in our stands. Hermione smiled and booed along with him. Harry threw back his head laughing at her throwing abuse at the Slytherin players.

But in rebuff Ginny quickly scored a goal and Dean booted Flint in the face by 'accident'. Harry whooped with delight but Hermione frowned as Flint was taken off the pitch on a stretcher.

"Oh come on Hermione he only broke his nose he'll live." Harry whined. Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, but I think its barbaric." Hermione said openly.

"You do realize that it was Marcus Flint who got hit in the face right." Harry asked confused. Hermione nodded knowledgeably.

"Yes I am aware of that." Hermione replied smiling at him and his cute dimples.  
"You're a good person Hermione." Harry stated simply returning his attention to the game. Hermione mentally fainted. _How was he doing this knocking me dead with these one liners then brushing it off as if he'd not said anything._

Ron got hit by a bludger and Hermione winced along with Harry. Ginny seemed unfazed and kept bellowing instructions over the wind. Ron brushed off the medics roaring at them loudly. Harry sighed under his breath.

"Ron's so unbelievable sometimes it's unreal." Harry said smiling. Hermione huffed in response.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione raised an eyebrow cynically.

"And you're not." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not as bad as Ron." Harry argued. Hermione said something under her breath smiling. In one sweeping motion Mathew swooped down snatching the snitch. All at once the Griffindor's jumped up in cheers. Harry picked Hermione up and spun her around in happiness whooping in delight. Hermione clutched to him in fright but quickly smiled. Their eyes met he was still clutching her by the waist as she placed one warm hand to his cheek smiling. Rudely interrupted by Ginny flying past them with intense force causing their hair to fly up off their faces.

"Show off!" Hermione shouted gleefully. She saw the brightest smile erupt on Harry's face as he watched Hermione in his arms. She returned her attention to Harry and was weakened at the knees by his soulful expression.

"Harry people are staring." Hermione whispered. Harry's beaming smile did not falter.

"Do you care?" Harry asked gently smirking.

"Not really." Hermione mumbled in response her eyes not leaving his. He closed his eyes and dropped her a bit their faces parallel to each other her feet only a few inches from the floor. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other higher around her mid section. Hermione removed one of her arms wrapped around his neck and touched the skin underneath his eye.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly so no one but him could hear. Harry smiled slightly.

"I can see you…..we are on a beach…it's so beautiful Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione swallowed convulsively feeling her throat thicken. She placed her other fingers underneath his other eye.

"Tell me what you see Harry." Hermione said softly. In a fading moment all they could hear was each other's breathing all they could see what each other's movements all they could feel was each other.

"It's afternoon and it's sunny….just like your smile…your hands are all warm I can feel your pulse beating in your fingertips your holding my hands just staring at me….smiling that sunny smile." Harry whispered softly. Hermione could not swallow away the obstruction in her throat but she desperately nipped back the tears. There was a loud thump that broke their peaceful bubble.

"Hey mate we didn't do too badly without you did us?" Ron said loudly. Harry's expression was sad but he quickly smiled.

"I'd say you killed it out there I'm impressed Ron." Harry said happily, he let go of Hermione flashing her regretful smile. Hermione smiled and hugged Ron examining his bludger wound on his arm. Ron brushed it off causally and they walked back to the Griffindor common room. The winner's party was good but Hermione sat in the corner reading cursing herself. Intimacy with Harry would only hurt later why she was putting herself through this. Had she not self preservation.

A tear leaked from her eye and rolled down her cheek, her face numb her eyes wide. At first she felt it the breeze of wind coated her face, inhaling the sweet salty air and then she heard, the crashing of the waves. Opening her eyes the sight beheld her. He was smiling of course wearing a loose shirt and loose cut offs, his bare feet on the sand. He was talking but she couldn't hear him, she lifted her fingers up to meet his cheek. Blackness came bringing cold fear and anger, Harry was gone and she was alone and _his _voice whispered.

"All alone, Miss Granger." Voldermort whispered, fear rippled through her like a spasm. He appeared in her sight through the dark. He was not the scaly grey man she had seen before in amidst of the battles he was the boy the young twisted man before the dark magic sickened his already sickened mind. He wasn't especially handsome nothing about him stood out; apart from those eyes those blood red eyes. Hermione inhaled deeply a scream of agony interrupted her moment of solitude. Harry's bloody broken body lay before her.

"I don't love her I swear she's nothing to me." Harry cried in agony as Voldermort tortured him. Hermione rushed to his side.

"Get away from me Mudblood." Harry shrieked in horror. Her heart squeezed painfully. Voldermort stopped torturing him pacing the room in a constant circle.

"It hurts doesn't it." Voldermort crooned. Hermione stared at him.

"Why?" She asked, keeping eye contact as much as it scared her.

"Because Potter will suffer and all who love him will too." Voldermort snapped. Hermione smiled and fell to her knees helping Harry up as he struggled against her grip but he was weak.

"Then I will suffer gladly." Hermione vowed menacingly. Voldermort shot the curse at her; a thousand hot knives stabbed her body she writhed in agony while Harry watched crawling to Voldermort in mercy. Her vision clouded and she saw a blurry Harry holding her.

"NO FIGHT I LOVE YOU FIGHT IT.!" Harry shouted loudly. She felt as weak as the day she was born all she could focus on was his voice the warmth of it. She smiled weakly and felt the attack coming.

"Shush don't watch me; you should not suffer this." Hermione begged quietly focusing herself on the warmth of his arms around her the feel of his hot tears dripping onto her face, but the darkness was coming.

"NO DON'T GIVE UP." Harry shouted the noise awakened her she felt Voldermort curse her again the pain was excruciating but all she could see was all that she should; Harry's neck glazed with sweat as he held her sobbing as she twitched in agony. Through the stabbing knives she felt his pulse pound against her cheek. She planted a kiss on his neck before she clamped her mouth shut to control the urging scream in her throat.

"Please leave her have me I no longer care just not her." Harry sobbed uncontrollably. The rush of power from her chest overwhelmed her.

"NO!" She shrieked. She gathered her strength and brought her wall up banishing Voldermort. The darkness faded along with her strength she slumped in his arms. All she could hear was the thump of her own heart beat and the reunion of his beating in pace.


	6. Fighting

Chapter Six - Incomplete

_Harry POV_

She looked so tiny and fragile in his arms, she was pale and asleep. The windows of the hospital wing creaked; but he could not care. He had been awake all night as he'd held her in his arms. He'd only left her side when Madame Pomfrey had changed her into a gown. Dumbledore had looked worried and tired as he checked her over with Harry standing beside him impatiently.

"How did he get in her head?" Harry asked venomously. Dumbledore had shaken his head and shrugged. Madame Pomfrey would not let him stay with her which was the only time she had awaken from her unconscious state just long enough to mumble.

"My Harry let my Harry stay." He had beamed in pride at the moment even puffing out his chest telling Madame Pomfrey that he was her Harry and he would not leave her side he did not care if he had to curse her himself. Dumbledore had backed him up and she had let him. Her body was clammy her hair tied up behind her head in a bun a strand stuck to her forehead. He brushed it away now he pulled his hand from her face and rested it around the back of his neck. She let out a whimper. His hands flew to her cheeks.

"Hermione can you hear me?" Harry asked quietly hysteria threatening his calm demeanour. Hermione's eyes fluttered open she let a sweet breath out.

"Harry." She whispered softly. Harry could have cried he certainly felt like it.

"Yes it's me it's Harry." Harry assured holding her tightly, close to him.

"Is this a dream?" Hermione asked murmuring. Harry felt his heart squeeze again.

"No Hermione, I'm here your safe in the hospital wing." Harry assured holding her face in his view.

"I'm so weak." Hermione complained weakly pulling herself closer to Harry but relenting and fell into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay rest, you're safe." Harry said softly.

"Are ….you…safe?" Hermione asked wearily sleep taking over.

"Yes I'm safe in your arms." Harry promised. She passed out into his arms as Harry stroked her hair comfortingly.

_Hermione POV_

When she awoke she was in his arms her body flush with his. Her nerves were alive she suddenly felt very weak. She looked up to see him asleep holding her against his body. He stirred and pulled her tighter against him it felt so natural to have her face pressed against his neck. She inhaled and smiled at the heavenly scent.  
"Hermione?" Harry murmured quietly his voice coated with sleep.

"Harry." Hermione said stifling a giggle. He looked so adorable. Harry shifted bringing her in vision.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked concerned.

"Weak." Hermione admitted.

"Are you hungry at all?" Harry asked softly. Hermione felt like smiling but instead she looked up and placed her fingers onto the crease in his brow. It relaxed immediately.

"Yes, but can we stay here for a bit longer." Hermione suggested clutching to him.

"Okay, but you're staying here anyway Madame Pomfrey said you're very weak she won't discharge you until after lunch." Harry said chuckling. Hermione scowled.

"What, but you got released straight after you had breakfast." Hermione exclaimed loudly causing a scuttle of feet.

"I see Miss Granger is awake, I don't think Mr Potters assistance is needed now." Madame Pomfrey said a little anger flowing with her words.

"But she's too weak; she can't walk on her own." Harry said smugly. Hermione buried her head in his shoulder and nodded towards Madame Pomfrey.

"Very well I give up." Madame Pomfrey said irritably. Harry picked Hermione up gently bridal style and carried her through the hall to the great hall. She picked absentmindedly at his collar smoothing out the material and holding onto the strong muscles in his shoulders. The great hall was full and many people stared at them.

"Ignore everyone, what would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked courteously sitting beside her placing one hand behind her back supporting her weight.

"Erm pancakes sounds good with syrup." Hermione said weakly leaning into his shoulder. Harry poured some syrup over the pancakes and picked a few strawberries from a bowl close by plopping them in the middle.

"Just for good measure." Harry said placing the plate in front of her. Hermione smiled taking her fork she took a bite.

"It's delicious." Hermione complimented him. Ron and Ginny sat opposite them.

"So this is getting serious first Harry then you who are next." Ron said angrily but quietly.

"I doubt he'll be able to get into your heads I have a theory, remember at the end of our 5th year in the ministry of magic Voldermort cursed Hermione with the cruciatus curse they swapped magic it gives him the ability to get in your head like a marker. None of my friends have been cursed by him other than Hermione." Harry explained pushing the tea in front of her. She smiled and placed the toast she just finished buttering for him onto his plate.

"So you think wand magic must be swapped for him to get into your subconscious." Hermione stated pouring herself a cup of tea.

"It's the only way that makes sense." Harry said shrugging his shoulders taking a bite of his toast.

"Well, I think your right but we have to examine all possibilities, for instance we both had daydreams right before he got in so he can only gain access when we are distracted and weak when the walls fall." Hermione said sitting a little straighter now. She shivered for a fraction of a second and Harry took his hoodie off it looked huge on her but he wrapped it around her shoulders and she instantly smiled at him the colour flushing straight to her cheeks. Ron passed the orange juice across the table and Harry passed chocolate chip pancakes across to him.

"Hermione, is there anything you'd like I'm going to go to another table and get some different jelly?" Ginny said softly. Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you I have all I need right here." Hermione said forcing herself not to look at Harry and make it obvious. Ginny rolled her eyes knowledgably and went to the other table. Ron repeatedly stuffed his mouth with bacon and eggs mumbling about Voldermort trying to recollect being cursed by him.

"POTTER!" Madame Pomfrey screeched. Harry did not jump but merely looked up.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." He said politely.

"You promised me you'd make it quick Miss Granger needs to be in her bed resting and you no longer need to be there so Miss Granger come with me and Mr Potter stay firmly where you are." Madame Pomfrey said firmly. Hermione's face cringed into a grimance.

"I don't want to leave you." Hermione whispered softly not intending for anyone to hear.

"I'll sneak in tonight...remember I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Harry promised under his breath. Hermione blushed happily and rose shrugging off his jacket.

"Keep it, the journey to the hospital wing is bound to be cold you need to stay warm." Harry said zipping it up pulling the huge hood over her head.

"I look stupid." Hermione said smiling inhaling his scent from the jacket. Harry hugged her friendly.

"I happen to disagree I think you look great in my clothes." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione let out a unrelenting giggle and smiled. Madame Pomfrey took her hand dragging her out of the great hall with much enthusiasm. Harry watched her leave giving into the horrible feeling in his stomach.

"So when did you and Hermione get together?" Ron asked nonchalantly. Harry spit out his orange juice over him.

"DUDE!" Ron said grabbing a napkin.

"I'm not dating Hermione." Harry instantly denied.

"You're such a liar, I'm happy for you guys don't worry." Ron reassured. Harry let out a choked laugh.

"We're not together, you know more than anyone how much I love Hermione dearly but she doesn't like me that way." Harry said softly regret ending the sentence.

"Bullshit, she's completely in love with you." Ron said obviously.

"Don't fill my head with hope Ron." Harry muttered getting up. Ron muttered something not audible and Harry left retiring to his room.

Hermione P.O.V

Madame Pomfrey put me to bed making sure I got in. The bed was still warm from me and Harry cuddling and I instantly picked his pillow burying my face in it. Home. Madame Pomfrey clipped some wires to her pulse points to track her recovery. Time dragged by as Hermione slipped in and out of sleep. She woke at lunch to Harry stroking some hair from her forehead whispering softly to her.

"I brought your favourite salmon fillet with new potatoes and with the chive and cream sauce." Harry said softly. Hermione smiled.

"You are too good to me." Hermione mumbled softly sitting up as Harry helped her.

"Mmm I beg to differ if roles were reversed what would you have got me?" Harry asked testing her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I would have got you the steak and kidney pie with mashed potato." Hermione replied. It was Harry's turn to smile now.

"Hmm very good but what about desert." Harry said softly.

"Chocolate mousse." Hermione mumbled. Harry smiled.

"Absolutely right A*" Harry said brightly. He handed her plate and smiled as she began eat enthusiastically.

"It's a good sign your hungry, are you feeling better?" Harry asked gently. Hermione looked sheepish before she smiled.

"Yes, but it's rather strange I feel better mentally I mean a little scared but physically I'm exhausted." Hermione said frowning at her own explanation.

"Your body has had a lot to cope with fighting a mental attack takes magical and physical strength it's no wonder your fatigued just rest I'll be here when you wake up." Harry promised as he took her plate.

"Nice try, I want my chocolate mousse." Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him. Harry let out a low chuckle.

"Please believe me when I say I did not mean to deprive you of your chocolate." Harry said smiling handing her the chocolate mousse sneaking a spoonful.

"I'll let that slip sinceyou brought it here." Hermione grumbled.

Harry tried not to watch her with avid fascination he was sure that if she saw him she'd think him weird possibly creepy. She made eye contact laughing at him.

"Why are you staring at me have I got chocolate on my face or something?" Hermione asked confused trying to find her reflection in something.

"In your eyes." Harry blurted out. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'd know if I had something obstructing my vision." Hermione said softly.

"No I meant your eyes are the same colour as the chocolate." Harry murmured embarrassed. Hermione's tinkling laugh sounded through the hospital wing.

"Thank you, my dad used to tell me that when I was little." Hermione reminisced.

"He was right." Harry muttered embarrassed. Hermione finished her mousse and Harry took the empty bowl. Hermione patted the small space beside her on the bed with a kind look on her face.

"If Madame Pomfrey catches me she'll kill me." Harry said reasonably. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Live a little Harry, everyone loves a rebel." Hermione said deviously. Harry swallowed an obstruction of excitement.

"Um okay but if I get into trouble I'm blaming it all on you." Harry mumbled getting into bed with her. As soon as she placed her head on his chest and hands on his stomach he laughed at himself for not wanting to get into trouble.

"Comfy Hermione?" Harry asked gently. Hermione mumbled a response into his shirt gripping tighter. He kissed her hair.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Harry promised. Hermione slightly relaxed her grip on him and he breathing became even. Harry put his arms around her inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. They were both asleep within minutes.

1 hour later....

"POTTER GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT!" Madame Pomfrey screeched.

Harry's eyes flashed open instantly.

"Okay shush you'll wake her up she's finally asleep." Harry said quietly but urgently.

"I do not care Mr Potter you are temporarily banned from the hospital wing till Miss Granger's stay here is over. You being here is unacceptable." Madame Pomfrey said harshly.

Hermione began to toss as soon as Harry left the bed. He tried to soothe her but she eventually rouse.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." Hermione recollected sleepily. Harry gave an aggravated stare towards Madame Pomfrey.

"I know I'm sorry I've been banned." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"MR POTTER GET YOUR LIPS OFF THAT GIRL NOW!" Madame Pomfrey screamed pulling Harry back by his arm. Hermione panicked leaping out of bed.

"Harry she's not herself." Hermione shouted hoarsely. Harry whipped out his wand and shot a curse at her which missed.

"Hermione get behind me now!" Harry shouted his eyes flickered across the room searching for Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry far left corner behind the cabinet." Hermione muttered in his ear. He ran to the corner carelessly ripping the cabinet out the way.

He heard a scream of pain and he turned around Hermione was on the floor her leg bent up in a funny position. Madame Pomfrey standing over her smiling holding her wand. Harry felt a surge of power and dropped his wand he threw his arms outstretched as something ripped from him causing a blinding explosion of light. He saw Madame Pomfrey thrown into the doors of the hospital wing before crumpling into darkness.

He felt so weak. All he could hear was muffled crying into his neck.....Hermione?


	7. Shields and Bath Time

Chapter 7

His muscles felt so weak, his head ached.

"Hermione" Harry mumbled. His vision was blurry and it was disorientating.

"Harry I'm here, rest everything is okay just rest." Hermione reassured. He could tell by her voice she wasn't beside the bed but in one close by.

"Everything hurts, are you okay?" Harry muttered trying to focus his vision but failing giving up and closing his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm getting you some pain medication." Hermione reassured he could faintly hear her getting out of bed. He jumped when he heard distinctively a wooden pole hit the ground with one footstep behind it.

"Hermione what happened to your leg?" Harry asked distressed trying to open his eyes but the pain of sunlight hitting his retina was too much.

"I broke my leg I'm fine, stop opening your eyes you're going to cause your brain too much stimulation." Hermione chastised. The next thing he felt was Hermione's warm hand touching his forehead gently brushing a loose lock from his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed helping up.

"Shush, stop opening your eyes, just relax." Hermione said firmly putting the decanter to his lips. He swallowed the thick cold liquid sighing at the soothing feeling spreading through his chest.

"Ah that's so much better thank you." Harry thanked heartily opening his eyes rebelliously. Hermione frowned at him.

"You don't like listening to people do you." Hermione stated putting the empty bottle on the side table.

"Mmhmm maybe but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Harry said softly clearing his throat.

"I'm fine, you should rest Professor Dumbledore said that we have to return to our dormitories tomorrow." Hermione said stroking his hair.

"Why?" Harry asked enjoying her soft delicate hands running through his hair.

"Harry I'll stop trying to relax you if you don't shut up." Hermione insistently.

"Don't stop please." Harry said afraid instantly gripping her hand with his own. Hermione quickly shuffled closer to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, god I'm so sorry." Hermione said reassuring him planting a small kiss on his forehead. Harry exhaled.  
"It's okay I'm sorry." Harry muttered trying to control his breathing.

"Did they find out what was wrong with Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked concerned still holding her hand. Hermione pursed her lips and nodded.

"She was possessed, she's in St Mungo's Voldermort has ruined her mental defensive magic but she's awake and alert and very angry with herself. I went to see her yesterday morning, she asked after you." Hermione notified.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked confused.

"4 days." Hermione whimpered upset.

"Wow, Hermione will you tell me what happened the last thing I remember was ripping the cupboard out the way to find her and I heard you scream." Harry said softly trying to coax her out of her shell.

Hermione nodded briefly and swallowed.

"She was so fast I didn't see her but I turned around when I saw you rip the cupboard out the way and she cursed me, whatever the curse was it broke my leg luckily it was a clean break not a shatter so it will heal easily but I collapsed and screamed you turned around....oh god I'm so sorry Harry I should have been more careful." Hermione said crying leaning in and hugging him tightly.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Hermione I let her hurt you I broke my promise even if it was unintentional." Harry said strongly trying to reassure her by kissing her cheek. She wiped her face and looked up.

"I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you, you dropped your wand and sort of shook I thought you were having a fit of some sort you threw your arms out and screamed my name and literally light exploded from your chest, and you hurled her into the doors and collapsed." Hermione explained as Harry wiped another stray tear from her face.

"What happened then?" Harry asked gently trying to ignore the dull ache in his chest and head.

"I summoned Dumbledore with your wand and levitated you to a bed, I blacked out as soon as I saw him I think my consciousness held on till I knew you were safe." Hermione said thickly through the tears.

"I mean till we were both safe." Hermione corrected embarrassed blushing.

"Harry, you're awake." Dumbledore stated appearing by his bedside.

"Yes sir, I just woke up 15 minutes ago." Harry confirmed keeping a tight hold of Hermione's hand who was trying to remove it from his grip.

"And how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked gently waving his wand over Harry. A light blue nearly transparent bubble appeared over Harry. Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione let out a frustrated moan.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously touching the bubble he felt a warm wavy feeling in his stomach.

"I was going to tell you, I was just getting round to it." Hermione promised. Harry smiled at her.

"It's okay, what do you need to tell me?" Harry asked calmly.

"Remember how I said that you sort of exploded to protect us both well....ever since that night I can perform wandless shields on you just you without really considering it. Ron was here 2 days ago just after I woke up to see us both and he pulled out his wand to levitate me some food he wasn't even anywhere near you and you were coated in this bubble." Hermione said touching the bubble with her finger.

"Basically I have to concentrate to try and _not _protect you rather than the other way around." Hermione said scrunching up her eyes in concentration. The bubble disappeared. She nodded to Dumbledore and Dumbledore performed a few spells quickly checking him for internal injuries.

"Well that's handy. I'm sorry it frustrates you though." Harry said sympathetically. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"It doesn't bother you." Hermione stated happily. Harry laughed.

"Why would it bother me? This is great I'm safe with you who'd have thought I could say that one day." Harry said happily.

"And look you have one too Miss Granger it seems this is a two way magic." Dumbledore breathed touching Hermione's bubble with his wand meeting resistance. Hermione touched the light blue bubble with fascination and smiled at the feeling of warmth spreading around her.

"Well Harry I'm sure your very tired and in need of much rest but I must apologise and ask a small favour of you. There are aurors coming into Hogwarts trying to find the possessor of Madame Pomfrey and they will be residing here and investigating here for clues. You see the ministry believes it may be the work of a student under the polyjuice potion or a staff so you must return to your dormitory but I should be surprised if they do not want to speak with you. However the move to your dormitory was going to be tomorrow lunch time I must ask you and Miss Granger to leave as soon as possible for the aurors have arrived already and are impatient to set up and interview people." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Of course, may I take some of the pepper up potion for him, he won't admit it but he is in pain." Hermione said brashly. Dumbledore laughed heartily and nodded. He shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione's hand respectfully. He left and they could hear him calming down some aurors outside the doors.

Harry sat up taking his glasses from the side table.

"We better get going then." Harry said trying to be cheerful.

"Ron took most of our things back to our dormitory for us just grab your robe and your wand and I'll get my stuff." Hermione said hopping off the bed onto her crutch. Harry winced swallowing some guilt that it was his fault she had to use it. He promised himself that he would do better she deserved it. He grabbed his wand standing up in the school hospital pyjamas. He still felt very sore planting a smile on his face he slipped on his robe.

"Hermione are you ready?" Harry asked outside her curtain of her bed. Hermione swung the curtain open with her arm she was on the floor.

"I dropped my wand and tried to get up on my own." Hermione said glumly. Harry felt his muscles twitched in anger at himself.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Harry said smiling at her reassuringly. He lifted her up ignoring his aching muscles just happy she was off the floor. She blushed embarrassed as he wrapped one arm around her waist protectively.

"Harry you have to be in pain." Hermione whispered softly looking at him as they walked to the doors.

"I'd be in more if you weren't here." Harry whispered back. Hermione coughed at the choking sensation in her throat. The aurors opened the door before they reached it.

"Good evening Mr Potter." The first auror approached to shake his hand. He was stopped by the light blue bubble which was wrapped protectively around him. Harry smiled smugly.

"Ah, we were told about this, I mean him no harm little girl." The auror said patronizingly. Another light blue bubble appeared wrapped around Hermione. The auror raised an eyebrow and looked to Harry.

"Her name is Hermione Granger treat her with some respect." Harry snarled pulling Hermione slightly to his side. Hermione glared at the auror and refused to budge behind Harry. Another auror approached pushing the other one who was standing defensively.

"Excuse my colleague. My name is Alex." Alex said kindly offering his hand to Hermione. Harry looked wary but Hermione touched his arm he concentrated breaking the bubble and let Hermione shake his hand.

"We are aware that you were both injured so please go rest and we will do interviews tomorrow." Alex said guiding them to the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both." Alex said outstretching his hand towards Harry hopefully. Hermione scrunched her face up adorably trying to break the bubble. She grasped Harry's shoulder and it disappeared. Alex smiled and shook Harry's hand. They left and began to walk to their dormitory. Strangely there was no one in the common room they guessed it was the kind work of Dumbledore.

"So how's Ron taking it? He's the 2nd worrier of this group." Harry said smiling as he helped her into her dormitory. Hermione smiled as they collapsed onto her bed sitting down. She winced at the pain in her knee and began to massage it.

"You know Ron; he was hysterical for 5 minutes then began eating all your get well soon presents." Hermione said gasping slightly as Harry replaced her hand with his gently soothing her muscles.

"Sorry." Harry murmured. Hermione chuckled uneasily and smiled brushing his hair out his face. She giggled.

"Your hair is all greasy." She giggled smoothing it back. Harry let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a shower." Harry said softly paying attention to her knee he felt her muscles relaxing beneath his nimble fingers.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that I'm not quite sure how I'm going to get around to doing it with my leg." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You could use the prefect's bathroom; it's the size of a small swimming pool." Harry said smiling at her.

"I think that would probably be even more dangerous if I slip I'll drown." Hermione giggled. Harry frowned at that realization.

"Okay, do you have a bathing costume?" Harry asked softly the nerves floating into his voice.

"Yes why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well I'll come with you make sure you don't drown, I've got swimming trunks in the bottom of my trunk somewhere." Harry said looking at the ceiling. He felt her hand touch his chin forcing his face gently to make eye contact. Her eyes were glistening with love.

"You'd do that for me?" Hermione stated.

"Of course." Harry said softly kissing her knuckles smiling shyly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Hermione agreed hugging him slightly.

Harry hesitated.

"If you're nervous about letting me walk there alone then your shield will appear." Hermione reasoned patiently. Within a second the shield was there Hermione smiled touching it. Harry walked out smiling as he left. The second he was out of her sight he smiled as he saw the light blue bubble, smiling he touched it.

He found the trunks they were black with a red drawstring. He put them on and grabbed his towel breathing deeply. He couldn't stop his beating heart spasm against his sore muscles and he hoped that the hot water would help.

"Be brave Potter." Harry said softly to himself as he pushed the prefect's bathroom open. She was not in there but he tapped the taps with his wand selecting her favourite bath oils Jasmine and strawberry he also added his favourite sea minerals. He watched the hot water fill smiling at the smell of the oils. He heard her come in but didn't look up as much as he wanted too he knew she would be insecure about herself and thought it best to let her set the pace. Hermione sat beside him her blush covered her cheeks and spread to her neck. She was wrapped in a towel that was dark navy blue. He smiled at her and returned his vision to the water.

"It looks and smells beautiful." Hermione commented earnestly. Harry smiled happily.

"I mixed our favourite bath oils." Harry said blushing a bit. Hermione chuckled feeling better that he was also embarrassed.

The water was full a few minutes later the bubbles on the top looking quite inviting. Harry slid into the water biting back a groan of pleasure. The water was so warm. Hermione unwrapped the towel revealing a navy blue bikini it wasn't too revealing but Harry felt his jaw go slack. Swallowing he offered his hands. She blushed again causing Harry to smile. She put her hands on Harry's shoulders and let him gently take her waist as he lifted her off the edge and ease her into the water. Hermione was not prepared for how good Harry's hands felt around her and how good his shoulders felt underneath her hands but the water bust her control and she let out a little squeak. Harry stopped.

"Is it too hot?" Harry asked concerned. Their faces were so close to touching they could feel each other's breath.

_Yes! Hermione thought._

"No the water just shocked me." Hermione said squeakily.

"It is nice." Harry commented breathily as she reached the bottom of bath. He did not let go of her but gently pushed her back against the side of the bath.

"How does your leg feel?" Harry asked gently. Hermione felt dizzy one hand was on her waist and his other was lifting her injured leg up so it could float on the surface.

"Okay I guess, Dumbledore tried to numb the pain with some potions St Mungo's sent." Hermione stuttered. Harry moved his hand down her waist to her hip and straightened her injured leg gently massaging her foot at the bottom.

"Is it working?" Harry asked calmly. Hermione nodded as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Harry began to massage higher.

"Good." Harry stated kissing her calf. He eased her leg back into the water smiling sheepishly. Hermione stood on her leg smiling easily.

"It's easier when my body weight isn't on my leg." Hermione said walking over to Harry gleefully. Harry's Adam's apple bobbed nervously.

"I'm really sorry about your leg, it should have been me." Harry said softly not wanting to ruin the mood. Hermione shook her head smiling she pushed his chest gently making him float.

"I won't accept any apologies Harry, I'm very glad it was me and not you just like you wish it was you and not me." Hermione said quietly smiling taking a small loafer from the side. She could see his heart thrumming in his chest and looked up to his eyes. A tear was trickling its way down his cheek as he relaxed. She brushed his wet floppy hair in front of his face gently and traced his tear down his face swiping it away.

"You don't understand that do you, how I am happy it was me and not you even though you feel the same you don't understand why I would feel that about you?" Hermione asked quietly, reassuring him she wasn't mad by gently washing his neck. Smoothing the loafer across his neck she watched him close his eyes and nod.

"I know you had the most awful childhood and you don't like to talk about it which is understandable but I hate the fact that those people made you think that you can never be loved that you're not worthy of love." Hermione said bitterly. Harry's eyes flashed open in worry to her angry reaction.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered she massaged the loafer gently down onto his chest paying attention to all his skin patiently and lovingly. She felt like crying when she heard Harry whimper once. She knew it was not in pain or discomfort but in reaction to her ministrations of affection. She thought about how her Mum used to wash her when she was little and her heart spasmed when she thought about how Harry was left alone on his own with cold water. She proceeded to his arms cleaning his biceps and forearms ignoring her pheromones which were screaming for attention. She moved behind him and pulled him gently onto her stomach as she was leaning against the poolside.

"I'm going to wash your hair okay?" Hermione asked for permission not wanting to push him too far. Harry nodded weakly she squeezed some of his shampoo onto her hand and gently began to massage it into his scalp. A dry sob wracked from Harry and she closed her eyes willing her hands to keep moving and not hold him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered as she carefully massaged some of shampoo into the air beside his ear. Harry nodded vigorously. She continued massaging his scalp.

"You need to know and understand that you are worthy of love and you are loved by many people; not fanatical teenage girls but real family the Weasley's all adore you Molly thinks of you as her son as does Arthur.....Sirius loved you...I love you." Hermione said softly. She felt Harry tense up as she knew he would at the mention of Sirius.

"You need to rinse; turn around." Hermione whispered. Harry turned facing her with lathered up hair contrasting with his jet black colour. She brought him down gently till he was on his knees.

"Lean back..if it's not to uncomfortable." Hermione said quietly. Harry leant back rubbing his tears away from his.

"Close your eyes." Hermione whispered gently. Harry closed his eyes as Hermione took a jug and carefully rinsed his hair avoiding spilling water into his face.

When his hair was rinsed she leant down and kissed his hair.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Hermione said softly biting back her own tears. Harry shook his head insistently letting her stroke the suds from his shoulders softly.

"Your turn." Harry murmured turning around and taking her in his arms.

He leant in and kissed the crook of her neck hugging her gently.

"Thank you." Harry whispered inhaling the rich aroma of her scent.

Hermione said nothing but threw her arms around his neck squeezing tightly.

"No one has ever taken such gentle care with me, been so attentive and kind." Harry continued quietly, washing her back maybe even gentler then she had been.

"You touched me with such...-"Harry struggled with the right word. Hermione looked up a tear falling from her eye running all the way down her face off her chin. Harry leant down slowly kissing all the way up the trail stopping with a soft kiss on her closed eye.

"Love....I touched you with such love." Hermione whispered. More tears fell from her eyes. Harry swallowed convulsively.

"Can you please slow the tears I can't keep up." Harry mumbled joking kissing her tears. Hermione giggled. She lifted her hands to his hair and moved her face their lips brushed against each other. They both took a deep intake of air.

"Har-"Hermione started quietly in apology. Harry pulled her closer instantly she gave a little yelp of fright and he attached his lips to hers.

It silenced the apology...but fuelled their passionate kiss. They broke apart gasping for breath.

"I want to wash your hair do you mind?" Harry asked softly breathing in deeply smiling against her neck. Hermione mumbled a yes through his hair.

He copied her method and pulled her against his stomach applying her shampoo and massaging it into scalp.

"I don't want you to think I planned for that to happen." Harry said softly.

Hermione tensed instantly.

"Yes of course, you were upset." Hermione said tersely.

"Well yeah, but that's not why I did it and what I meant is I didn't plan to jump on you I had a smooth plan." Harry said blushing embarrassed. Hermione felt her own blush creeping from her cheeks spreading across her neck.

"So what was your smooth plan?" Hermione asked.

"You were definitely not half naked in a bath tub." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione shuddered leaning her head back against his chest looking at him.

"Harry what does this mean?" Hermione asked gently.


	8. Beaches, Deals and Peace

Chapter Eight

Harry smiled at her need to tie knots in everything.

"It means that I am going to continue washing your hair and you are going to relax and let me pamper you as much as I please without complaining and try to enjoy it." Harry said smiling placing a kiss on her nose. Hermione scrunched up her nose in reaction.

"You know that's not what I meant, but pampering sounds too nice to pass up." Hermione said cheekily. Harry let out a bark of a laugh.

"Oh Hermione, get used to it." Harry said kissing her neck with a soft peck.

He rinsed her hair carefully turning her around he was astonished at how beautiful she looked her hair wet and sleek hanging just below her shoulders the curls still evident. The water falling from her hair; running down her arms and chest down the dip of her chest. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him smiling happily. He leant in nervously and placed an innocent kiss on her lips she gladly kissed him back.

"If I knew you looked this good wet I'd have a permanent dry spell cast around you, so no one else could have this honour you have given me." Harry said giving her a boyish smile. Hermione stepped forward and traced a finger from his neck along his collarbone down his pecks and stopped in the middle of his abs.

"And if I knew you looked this good wet I'd make sure you were never left out of my sight." Hermione said grinning at their matching happiness.

"Now I'd normally wash you but I'm thinking that we should wait and not tempt either of us into something we aren't ready for." Harry said seriously looking at her. Hermione nodded her sensible self returning.

"Since my hair is washed now; can we have that conversation?" Hermione asked calmly. Harry nodded earnestly.

"But can I keep you in my arms?" Harry asked putting his strong arms around her. Hermione snuggled closer to his chest smiling at the days events.

"So we've kissed." Hermione started awkwardly. Harry laughed.

"Yes we have and it was amazing." Harry said unashamed. Hermione pressed her lips to his shoulder lovingly.

"Yes it was but what does it mean." Hermione said insistently wanting to get to the point. Harry pulled his face up from her hair and looked at her seriously.

"It means Hermione that I am going to be kissing you every day you let me; you're just going to have to face the embarrassment of me leaping on you at every opportunity." Harry said smiling at his exaggeration.

"You can kiss me whenever you want too." Hermione said breathily getting lost in his green eyes.

"Thank you; so the big question is coming." Harry warned. Hermione frowned at him worried.

"Will you Hermione Granger take on the challenge of being my girlfriend? I come with a lot of extras I realize that but I promise to protect you with my life and all I want is to make you happy." Harry said seriously. Hermione smiled happily. She threw her hands round his neck dramatically.

"Harry I would be honoured and I'm at my safest with you don't beat yourself up about my leg it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there and exploded to protect me." Hermione said brushing a wet lock stuck to his forehead off his face.

"Maybe, but it's going to cost you a kiss." Harry mumbled. Hermione stood up on her tip toes kissing him on his lips firmly.

"I'm so happy; I thought this day would never come." Harry said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"Me too, I'm going to get out and make some hot chocolate would you like some boyfriend?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Yes please girlfriend. Let me help you out after all that's why I am here." Harry said picking her up with ridiculous ease jumping out of the bath and putting her down slowly.

"2 marshmallows please." Harry said kissing her nose quickly. Hermione smiled and walked wrapping her towel around her.

Harry leaped into the bath splashing around like a little kid happily.

"Oh yeah me and Hermione are together oh yeah finally my luck turns around!" Harry squealed jumping in the hot water.

He jumped out eager to see her again. Grabbing his towel he ran back to their common room. Hermione was in pyjamas and a bath robe her hair tied in a bun sipping her hot chocolate.

"I'm just going to change." Harry called entering his room. He dried himself putting his pyjamas on he returned to their common room. Hermione was standing awkwardly on one leg at their kitchen counter looking out their common room window watching the blizzard outside. Harry made no conversation seeing her expression she was in deep thought. He took his chocolate smiling at the two floating marshmallows he took a sip. He silently wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her extra weight so she could relax standing. She looked up grinning at him leaning into his chest.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate." Harry said softly. Hermione nodded still looking out the window.

"I usually always go to the Weasley's for Christmas...I haven't spent Christmas with my parent's god since I can remember in fact I don't remember having Christmas with them ever I always went to my aunties." Hermione said sardonically. Harry squeezed her tightly kissing her forehead. Hermione shook her head like she was trying to get rid of something.

"Anyway why I brought this up; Ron told me that his family are going to Romania to spend Christmas with Charlie he's recently been engaged and Molly wants to meet her problem is something to do with international wizarding visa basically she can't come over unless she's been investigated by the ministry." Hermione explained making a dismissive hand movement.

"So I was wondering where you were going to spend Christmas since you always come to Weasley's as well?" Hermione asked her chocolate eyes gazing into his. Harry shrugged his shoulders taking a small sip of hot chocolate. Hermione gripped his tighter.

"I can't bear the thought of you going back to those awful people." Hermione said her voice shaking. Harry chuckled in his hot chocolate.

"I won't be going there Hermione! Remember 17 now I'm either staying here or I'm going to Grimmuald Place; I mean here there is food already prepared but at Grimmuald Place I think I'd go hungry." Harry joked. Hermione smiled briefly.

"I can cook scrambled eggs and pancakes." Hermione stated. Harry put his hot chocolate down the pottery scraping the counter.

"Would your family let you stay with me? Because I love scrambled eggs and pancakes it sounds like a great Christmas dinner." Harry said happily trying to restrain his excitement.

"My Mum and Dad are in America this Christmas for some big Dentist convention." Hermione said flatly. Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter I get to keep you this Christmas that's all that matters." Harry said softly planting a kiss on his cheek.

Hermione decided not to push him for an answer.

BANG BANG. Someone banged on their group common room door.

"HARRY HERMIONE ITS RON!" Ron shouted loudly. Hermione panicked briefly how would Ron take the news about her and Harry.

_Harry won't tell him you idiot. Hermione thought._

Harry opened the door. Ron pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"You look great mate, how you feeling?" Ron asked visibly relieved.

"Fine, you know me ready for anything." Harry said as Ron gently gave Hermione a one armed hug.

"You alright as well?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes, nothing has happened since yesterday." Hermione teased. Ron reddened.

"So a bit of heads up mate Ginny's on a crusade. Whoever possessed Madame Pomfrey is going to get killed by Ginny for incapacitating you for the next 2 games." Ron said shuddering is disbelief.

"Well there's a whole unit of aurors who are looking for whoever it was they set up camp in the hospital wing." Hermione said darkly. Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh we all saw them at dinner they marched into the great hall I tell you Dumbledore nearly had a fit marched them straight outside." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"We have some news as well actually. Don't worry good news." Harry started excitedly. Ron jumped up rubbing his hands together.

"Ooo good what's up?" Ron asked bouncing on the spot.

"Harry and I are together now." Hermione burst out incapable to hold it in any longer. Ron clapped Harry on the back and placed a brotherly kiss on Hermione's cheek. He turned to Harry.

"Now I'm happy. The minute she's not your balls will be used as beaters practice bludgers you get me." Ron said one hand on Harry's shoulder authoritavley. Harry cracked a smile.

"Deal." Harry said shaking Ron's hand. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Is this little macho circle finished now?" She asked cynically.

"Just looking out for you sis." Ron said charmingly. Hermione began to raise her eyebrow but was softened by the sis comment.

"I know, I know you can look after yourself but please this one time let me threaten to kick his ass." Ron said in a whiny voice. Hermione gave in and rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Hermione muttered she carried her hot chocolate and held her leg as she made her way to the sofa nearest to the fire.

"Ron bro, could you get me my copy of Hogwarts a history from my room." Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice. Ron instantly laughed.

"No, no, you have Harry for that now." Ron said smugly looking at Harry. Harry smiled at them both and made his way to her room. He returned to her with her copy. Ron laughed out loud pointing at Harry.

"You push over, god it's easy to see who wears the pants in this relationship." Ron teased. Hermione frowned, she pulled Harry down to her face level and leant in kissing him passionately pulling back she bit his lip gently causing Harry to moan quietly into her mouth.

Harry smiled as they looked at each other.

"Thank you very much." Harry whispered. Hermione giggled.

"Don't thank me thank Ron for getting a rise out of me." Hermione whispered.

Harry turned around to make eye contact with Ron who was making puking demonstrations.

"Thanks mate. I owe you one." Harry said boldly. Ron paled sat down opposite them.

"So is this what the trio meetings are going to be like. You two making out and me vomiting in a corner." Ron said raising his thick eyebrows as Harry lifted her bad leg into his lap massaging her calf and knee.

"No. Of course not. Harry and I being together doesn't change anything between us as friends. The changes are purely the unavailability and physical advantages." Hermione promised.

"Okay, well I'm going to go I...er have a date." Ron said blushing.

"Cool see you later mate let me know how it goes." Harry said winking at Ron as he left.

Harry returned his avid attentions to her leg gently massaging her muscles.

"That's so nice thank you." Hermione thanked. Harry smiled and leant in tapping his cheek with his forefinger. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek. He resumed his efforts happily.

Hermione opened her book at a certain chapter she lost herself in the book she peeked over and saw Harry was asleep. His hair now dry was flopping in his eyes adorably. His glasses slipped down his nose a little. Hermione smiled slightly lifting her leg wincing at the pain rushing up her thigh. She moved her leg off his lap. She frowned as she saw Harry's face twitch with irritation.

"Harry." Hermione whispered leaning in. He remained impassive. She stood up placing her book down quietly on the table. She flicked her wand over him causing the throw on the sofa to lie down on top of him she tucked him in kissing his forehead softly. Standing up she moved towards her bedroom. Unthinkingly she turned around to see his angelic face twisted in anger or irritation it was hard to place.

"Harry." Hermione whispered again. His face returned impassive. She sighed and bit her lip.

_Oh dear god just sit with him till he's settled. It's not a crime. Hermione thought. _

Hermione battled with herself and opted for sitting on the edge lifting his head onto her lap stroking his hair absentmindedly. It wasn't before long that she lulled herself to sleep.

Harry's Dream....

_I was starting to think I had an obsession with beaches. All my dreams consisted of beaches and Hermione vice versa. There was something so beautiful about seeing Hermione smiling in the sunshine playing in the sand with me. I'd push her into the sea getting her feet wet and she'd scream in fright gripping onto me and I'd give her a kiss as an apology. But my dream tonight was so different because we were not alone...._

"_Mommy Daddy!" A small child of around 5 screamed frightened leaping into Harry's arms. _

"_What's wrong kiddo?" Harry asked kissing the brunette boy's hair. _

"_There's these gooey things on the beach and there really gross." The boy said pulling a face. Hermione's tinkled laugh can be heard. _

"_Oh James, there just jellyfish come on have a look with me and Daddy." Hermione said sweetly. The boy outstretched his arms for Hermione and Harry passed him to her. _

_They found a jellyfish and Hermione leant in closer to it as Harry squatted down beside them. _

"_You mustn't touch them because they will sting, but there very beautiful look they look like rainbows." Hermione said softly kissing James's nose ruffling his brunette mess of hair. _

"_But James jellyfish belong in the sea and this jellyfish here is going to die if he's left here so I'm going to put him back in the sea." Harry said pulling out his wand. James nodded quietly and watched Harry levitate the jellyfish back into the sea. Hermione joined Harry as they watched it move away James on her hip. _

"_But Daddy there must be a hundred jellyfish on this beach we can't possibly save them all so what's the point we haven't made a difference." James said interestedly his forehead scrunching into a frown quite like Hermione's. Hermione stayed quiet waiting for Harry to answer. _

"_Your right James we can't possibly save all the jellyfish but we did make a difference for that jellyfish. He's free to go home now." Harry said smiling at Hermione and placing a small kiss on her mouth. Hermione smiled happily._

"_Ew Mommy let me go if you're going to do that." James complained pulling a disgusted face. Harry laughed loudly as Hermione put James down Harry tickled him causing James to run off laughing happily._

"_He's just like you-"Harry said._

"_He's just like you-"Hermione said. They both laughed. _

"_I guess he's a good mixture of us." Hermione said wrapping an arm around his waist leaning into his shoulder._

Harry awoke with a start his stomach in his mouth with excitement. He realized he was in Hermione's lap. She was asleep on his chest must have fallen onto him when she fell asleep. He stroked a stray strand of hair from her face. Her face was scrunched up in a weird look.

"Hermione." Harry said quietly shaking her.

_Hermione's Dream...._

_Harry burst into our master bedroom at Grimmuald place carrying a bag._

"_Don't worry Hermione, got the overnight bag we have plenty of time remember what the books said after your water breaks you have at least 2 hours before the bloody show comes and then it's business. Thanks to you we have everything organized ahead and we will be at St Mungo's early and ready for anything." Harry said supportively helping her out of the bed. Hermione had a well defined 9 month baby bump. _

"_I'm so huge." Hermione moaned holding under the bump as Harry helped her put on her shoes. _

"_You look beautiful Hermione and think we're going to be parents by the end of the night." Harry said lovingly. Hermione smiled at that. Tears unbeknownst to her made their way down her face. _

"_You've been so good to me Harry, I've been such a bitch to you and you've always been really sweet. I'm sorry I haven't let you touch me in 3 months." Hermione blubbered. Harry smiled kissing her passionately. _

"_Hermione, you're giving me a child. You sacrificed your job your body your mentally stability. You've given me my dream of a family when he/she is born we'll get back on track I love making love to you and we'll make love everyday for the rest of our lives." Harry said nuzzling into her. Hermione smiled nodding._

"_Thank you Harry, ahhh okay your daughter or son is getting impatient lets go." Hermione said tightly. Harry picked her up and carried her to the fireplace in their bedroom. The bag on his back he took a handful of floo powder. Throwing down the powder. _

"_St Mungo's Maternity Ward." Harry said clearly. They vanished and appeared in the ward of busy nurses. _

_....._

"_AHH YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hermione shouted gripping on Harry's hand. Harry nodded vigorously._

"_One more push Mrs Potter, he's nearly out." The Midwife said happily. Hermione and Harry's eyes lit up. _

"_A boy." Hermione whispered happily. Harry kissed her euphoric. Hermione let out a guttural groan of pain and he was born. _

"_Our son." Hermione mumbled tiredly as she held him. _

"_James Robert Potter." Hermione said handing him to Harry. _

"_Both our father's names, I hadn't thought." Harry said quietly in awe of his child._

"_Mmm I wanted to tell you earlier but I had a contraction they are kind of distracting." Hermione mumbled sleepily. _

"_Sleep Hermione, we'll be here when you wake up I just have to fill out the birth certificates." Harry said softly kissing her head. _

Hermione awoke to Harry shaking her.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked suddenly very alert. Harry nodded confused.

"Yes, you were asleep but it looked like you were in pain. I thought maybe Voldermort had gotten inside your head again." Harry said worried.

"Oh no it was a good dream just unexpected." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Okay well we should probably get to bed." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

He helped Hermione to her room opening her door for her. She wrung her hands around the hem of her shirt nervously. Harry put a finger under her chin pulling her to his eye level.

"I can't believe what happened today thank you for the best day of my life." Harry whispered as he leant in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione smiled her arms around his neck as he peppered her face with kisses.

"The best day so far." Hermione promised kissing his cheek and let go of him.

"Good night Hermione." Harry whispered. She smiled.

"Good night Harry." Hermione replied blowing him a kiss. He closed the door closing his eyes he leant against it. His aches and pains came rushing back one by one. He grimaced. Whoever said being euphoric didn't cause self anaesthesia was so wrong.


	9. Vivd Dreams and Fair Play

Chapter 9

Harry peeked one eye open suspiciously. Had he dreamt yesterday? It was so vivid.

_Well you can't run in there Potter and demand a good morning kiss if it was a dream. Harry thought. _

Harry shrugged the thought off and went for a shower that's when it hit him. The bath....the kiss all of it was true no dream could compare to it. He grinned high fiving the shower wall. Leaping out he quickly got changed and ran out to their communal common room. He was disappointed that she wasn't there. A small piece of parchment was addressed to him on the counter.

_Harry, _

_I've gone for breakfast. Come down you need to eat. Missing you always. _

_Your Hermione x_

Harry grinned and grabbed his brown zip up fleece from his coat hanger running down their stairs to the Griffindor common room. He thanked everyone as he made his way to the great hall he gave up on zipping his jacket everyone wanted to ask him if he was okay. Nice students anyway a lot of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. He tried to think of where all the Griffindor students were. He entered the great hall to see the entire Griffindor table full all eating breakfast. He paced himself as he reached Hermione she was reading a book and eating pancakes. Everyone at the table went silent as Harry nudged in beside her. Hermione looked up confused. She smiled as soon as she saw Harry.

"I woke up this morning and I thought I'd had the most amazing vivid dream; but I know now seeing your smile that it was all real." Hermione said breathily. Harry smiled at the similarity and leant in ignoring the fact they were getting stared at.

"Me too." He whispered. He kissed her lips once twice softly. He was surprised but happy when the crowd whooped with delight. Hermione smiled into the kiss and they broke apart smiling Hermione blushing profusely.

Harry leaned in whispering softly. "You look beautiful Hermione."

Hermione blushed a deeper scarlet smiling mouthing thank you.

"Seamus could you pass the pancakes please?" Harry asked normally. Seamus nodded grinning pushing them forward.

"Congratulations Potter, you got the only virgin left." Flint said harshly appearing behind Harry and Hermione. Hermione placed a calming hand on Harry's tensed fist.

Harry tore his eyes away from Ron who was shaking with anger and red in the face to meet her eyes. 'He's not worth it.' She mouthed pleadingly. He jaw tightened.

Flint roughly put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Tell us Granger how much did you pay him." Flint said loudly. Harry was already up pulling Flint off her throwing him into the neighbouring table causing a few Hufflepuff's to scream in fright. Ron was not far behind leaping over the width of the Griffindor table.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that." Harry said venomously shaking uncontrollably

A thick blue shield appeared around Harry and he turned around seeing her coated in a shield as well. He smiled briefly. Students gasped including Ron his eyes wide with shock. The hall was silent teachers nearby their wands out and ready watching the scene intently. Hermione got up slowly not wanting to startle Harry. She moved over to him where he held Flint by his collar pinning him to the table. She touched his hands softly pulling them away from Flint.

"It's okay Harry, let him go. He's not worth it. I'm safe, look at me I'm safe." Hermione said soothingly. Harry's eyes flashed to Hermione's frantically.

"I'm going to explode. Hermione get out of here." Harry gasped swallowing air as if it wasn't there. He clutched his chest falling to his knees.

"NO, Ron get everyone out of here!" Hermione said insistently. Ron clicked back into mode and quickly shouted.

"Common rooms now!"

The masses of students were now disappearing through the door panicking. Dumbledore was by them already his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Get out of here, I could-...hurt you." Harry said in a strangled voice dropping his wand.

"I am not leaving you." Hermione said insistently unbuttoning his collar and loosening his tie.

"Harry focus on Hermione, focus on her completely okay drown everything else out don't worry about losing control just focus on her." Dumbledore ordered pulling out his wand aiming it at Harry. Harry's shield became stronger.

"I'm sorry it's reflexive." Hermione apologized quickly. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes focusing on Hermione's

"You're going to be okay, think about last night. It was special." Hermione soothed her hands on his jaw and face.

Harry started to calm down.

"I can hear your heartbeat, and your pulse. Everything is so potent." Harry murmured concentrating. Dumbledore smiled victoriously.

"Move around." Dumbledore whispered to Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow and moved her hands from Harry leaning back onto her heels.

Harry inhaled deeply through his nose. He looked euphoric.

"Wow, the smells. I can smell everything. The food on the table Hagrid's slug repellent that he left in his seat. But Hermione, she smells great. She always does but now it's so potent strawberries and mint. And I feel so strong." Harry said boldly.

Hermione smiled blushing. Harry's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked concerned. Hermione put her hands to her cheeks worried.

"I felt your blush rush to your cheeks. That was weird." Harry said oddly.

"I think it's time to tell Miss Granger about our knowledge about the prophecy Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. Harry looked down ashamed and nodded.

"What about the prophecy?" Hermione said softly. Harry looked up and groaned clutching his chest painfully.

"I feel like I'm-...going to explode again" Harry gasped for breath.

"Bring down his shield Miss Granger; trust me it's for his benefit." Dumbledore promised. Hermione considered this. Harry writhed trying to control the need to get rid of the build of energy.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Hermione asked worried holding Harry in her arms now as he shook cold sweat running down his forehead.

"He can't control this power because it's linked to his emotions, it's too temperamental. You have to let me stun him so I can tell you why this is happening to the both of you." Dumbledore said rushed.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. She nodded still holding Harry she lifted the shield and Dumbledore stunned him. She levitated him raising his shield again.

"Don't come near us, I don't feel in control sir. Where should I take him?" Hermione said her voice shaking.

"His room. I'll meet you in your common room." Dumbledore said backing away. Hermione nodded and left levitating Harry holding his clammy hand as she levitated him through the Griffindor common room. People stared at her as she shakily opened their gargoyle.

She levitated him onto his bed placing him on his sheets. She stroked his forehead kissing his brow.

"Your safe here Harry." Hermione promised squeezing his hand. She turned on her heel and went to their communal common room. Professor Dumbledore was looking at their bookshelf.

"I need you to tell me what's going on." Hermione stated. Dumbledore sighed and nodded. He turned around.

"Sybil Trelawney gave a prediction to me the night Harry's parents were killed. She told me that I wasn't to tell him till he was old enough. We didn't realize why until Harry told me that he liked you.-Hermione blushed- Harry found the prophecy at the end of his fifth year I'm sure you remember and heard it. Harry needs to tell you this part so I will give you a brief overview _He will have the power the dark lord knows not. _ Can you think of what that is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked intently.

"I don't know friends, love, and loyalty." Hermione listed.

"Exactly Harry has friends who are more loyal than any death eater to Voldermort please go wake him up he needs to tell you the rest." Dumbledore said leaving the room. Hermione raised an eyebrow but returned to Harry's room.

"Enervate" Hermione whispered. Harry awoke sleepily.

"What happened?" Harry asked confused.

"You had another rush of energy after Flint put his hands on me." Hermione said tiredly. Harry tensed in anger.

"Please don't get worked up, it'll start all over again. Dumbledore had to knock you out before you nearly exploded in the great hall." Hermione said brushing his hair out his face.

"He told me about the prophecy Harry, but he said you had to explain it to me." Hermione said calmly sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry bowed down and nodded.

"Will you let me massage your leg while I talk I need to ground myself to you." Harry said quietly. Hermione smiled and nodded sitting on the bed putting her leg in his lap.

"So he told you about _he will have the power the dark lord knows not?"_ Harry asked gently.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"And I'm positive you recognized that my power is love, friendship and loyalty." Harry said boldly. Hermione nodded.

"When I told Dumbledore that I liked you and I was worried about your safety, it was the last piece to the puzzle." Harry stopped abruptly. He looked up.

"We shouldn't do this now." Harry stated.

"Harry, there's nothing you can say that will scare me away I promise." Hermione promised kissing his lips softly.

"Okay, if you're sure." Harry said quietly.

"The night Voldermort killed my parents and tried to kill me he transferred some of his power into me I am exponentially more powerful than a normal 17 year old wizard should be. Because my mum died to save me she placed old magic saving me from the killing curse but it doubled with the magic transferred from Voldermort. What the prophecy meant was the day I fell in love that power would start manifesting in me. It was also said that some of this power would transfer to her in an act of protection." Harry said his eyes dulling. Hermione was silent and confused.

"Hermione you are the only person in the world who encapsulates all three of those powers. We have a long lasting friendship you've been more loyal to me than I deserve and.....- Hermione gasped-....I love you." Harry finished his voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped. Harry hung his head silently.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I know you didn't ask for any of this. Trust me when I say- SLAP-"Harry tried to finish when Hermione's hand contacted his cheek. He looked round in shock holding his red cheek.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said a tear running down his cheek. SLAP!

"Stop apologizing, how you dare apologize for....loving me." Hermione said in awe and appreciation.

"I've put you in danger, this isn't about my feelings Hermione. You are in serious danger now." Harry said seriously.

Hermione leapt across the bed landing in his arms, she straddled his lap and kissed him fiercely. Harry's eyes shot open in shock but he slowly relaxed into the kiss putting his arms around her. She broke the kiss peppering neck with loving kisses.

"You love me" She whispered happily. Harry squeezed her tighter.

"Truly I do."Harry said softly kissing her exposed shoulder. Hermione leant in biting his ear lobe gently.

"Harry,...I love you too." Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry swallowed convulsively.

Hermione sighed.

"You don't believe me. That's okay, I'll prove it to you until you realize. I'm sorry I slapped you." Hermione apologized kissing up his neck to his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying her ministrations.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. You know how difficult it is for me to try and accept something like that. I want to believe it Hermione just give me some time." Harry promised.

"So is this what you meant about the thing you needed to beat Voldermort?" Hermione asked softly letting him kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Nipping affectionately Hermione stifled a moan by biting her lip hard.

"Yes, but you had to give me your love I couldn't take it or ask for it. If you remember rightly you kissed me in the bath and then I knew I wasn't taking anything from you." Harry said softly stopping at her collarbone. Hermione peeked down and smiled she nodded. Harry swallowed nervously unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt he kissed the exposed pale flesh darting his tongue out instinctively. He grinned when he heard Hermione let out a deep moan. Happy with the effect he continued till Hermione's chest was rising and falling at great speed. He raised his eyebrow cheekily at Hermione who glared.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" Hermione said pressing her weight down into his lap brushing his obvious bulge in his jeans. Harry groaned.

"Fair play." Harry whispered into her soft skin of her chest. Hermione chuckled and moved her hands from his shoulders to his waist she looked at him questionably. Harry nodded and she slipped her hands underneath the cotton material. He gasped when her delicate soft hands made contact with his strong muscles. She ran her hands up to his shoulders squeezing relaxing him a little. He lifted his hands above his head and Hermione raised the t-shirt above his head. She met his eyes as she tossed it aside. She never broke eye contact as she leant in kissing him again their tongues touching massaging each other. She took a deep breath running her hands from his abs up his chest her fingers lingering on his scars drawing out the length of them with her finger ever so gently. Her eyes were closed as she deepened the kiss. She pressed her flat palm against his heart where a long half moon scar was. Harry shivered his arm wrapped around her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered breaking the kiss.

"A little better than okay." Harry murmured placing his hand over hers on his heart.

"Can you feel how hard my heart is beating? I've never been this elated." Harry said quietly his green orbs staring into her brown ones.

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Did I do that?" She whispered even though their lips were millimetres apart.

"You always do this." Harry said earnestly. Hermione smiled leaning down and placing a soft kiss on their hands.

"You keep beating mister don't give up on yourself." Hermione cooed to his heart. Harry chuckled. Hermione looked up faking annoyance.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to negotiate a good deal for you." Hermione whispered smiling. Harry smiled and lay down.

"Well you might want to come up here, or it's going to burn out." Harry said his head against the pillow. Hermione climbed up his chest. She stroked his hair from his face running her fingers over his face.

"You look so handsome from this angle." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Harry pulled a wounded look. Hermione giggled.

"You always look handsome Harry, but from this angle you look relaxed and less cautious." Hermione said in a reassuring voice.

"You like my lying down huh." Harry said his tone laced with innuendo.

_Two can play that game – Hermione thought._

"No Harry, - Hermione leans in – I like being on top." Hermione whispers. Harry swallows his Adams apple bobbing frantically.

"Ha... I'm so easy." Harry mumbled pulling her down beside him his muscles rippling in his arms causing Hermione's eyes to widen. She quickly made eye contact with him smiling.

They were both on their sides facing towards each other. He lay his head in the crook of her neck kissing the skin there slowly and precisely.

"I didn't even get to finish breakfast." Harry stated calmly. Hermione instantly sat up.

"Oh my god Harry I'm sorry I forgot, would you like me to go get you something to eat from the kitchens?" Hermione asked frantically.

Harry shook his head smiling.

"No thank you, but I would like you to lie back down if it's not too much to ask." Harry said softly. Hermione lay back down and traced some of his scars on his torso.

"What I meant by that is that we had been awake 1 day and something else already happened. I just don't want to make your life unpredictable just because I am in it." Harry said quietly. Hermione sighed deeply.

"You know ever since we got together you keep talking to me like I haven't been your best friend for 7 years. I was already a target and my life may be unpredictable but I have always had you always. That's all I need." Hermione said softly.

"That's true. I will always be here I promise to be a constant in your life for as long as you live. I don't mean to treat you differently I'll try not to, but you understand that this is all new to me." Harry said openly. Hermione nodded.

"Me too though." Hermione reminded. Harry smiled and kissed her nose.

"Is it wrong of me to like that?" Harry asked placing sweet kisses on her nose and eyes. Hermione giggled at the tickly sensation.

"No, but it is possessive." Hermione reminded him pushing him back with her hand against his chest. She momentarily forgot why she did it because the feel of Harry's naked skin against hers was deliciously sinful.

"Copping a feel there." Harry whispered breathily in her ear. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well it's mine now isn't it? We both get too be possessive." Hermione faltered hoping her logic would work.

Harry grinned and nodded outstretching his arms wide his muscles flexing.

"All of this is yours now." Harry said happily. Hermione snuggled closer to him and placed a kiss on his heart.

"Keep it safe for me." Hermione whimpered softly knowing the conversation coming.

"Hermione, I have to go." Harry said his throat dry holding her to his chest.

"I know, but not yet okay give me a year at least." Hermione compromised looking up her eyelashes wet from the wetness gathering.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but once I can control this power I have to go. There would be no point in waiting I'd just be putting off the inevitable." Harry said quietly. Hermione wrenched herself from his arms her face red tears falling from her eyes rapidly.

"No point! Yes clearly you think staying with me isn't going to be worth it when you could be out there getting hunted by a madman." Hermione screeched.

"DON'T say that." Harry started angrily. His hand clutched to his chest again. He heard Hermione crying softly.

Harry stood up and looked at the floor. He looked up his eyes filled with raw emotion.

"Hermione, I don't think you'll ever know how badly I want to stay here with you and forget about him. But this is my responsibility because I am the only one with the power to finish this. I will not stay with you and drag out a long and painful goodbye I will go and try my hardest to come back." Harry said solemnly.

"How long till you leave?" Hermione asked sniffing.

"We're not sure, it could take me weeks to learn how to control my emotions in the same it could take me months." Harry said honestly.

"What happens if you die?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You'll go on and find someone else and have babies and I will be a distant memory from your past." Harry said clenching his jaw. Hermione snarled loudly light emanating from her the window smashing with the intensity.

"Hermione, are you okay?"Harry rushed to her side concerned. Hermione relaxed immediately as he touched her.

"Wow that was powerful."Hermione whispered in awe.

"I guess that's what happened to me when I was in the hospital wing." Harry said taking her wrist ever so gently and checking her pulse.

"You're controlling it much better than me." Harry stated gladly.

"You touched me, that's why I calmed down. I felt that exploding feeling but it all disappeared when I felt your touch." Hermione explained calmly. Harry let go of her wrist softly missing the connection immediately.

Realization crossed Harry's face.

"What." Hermione said concerned taking his hand shaking him.

"I think I know why you can control it better than me." Harry stated deathly quiet.

"Why?"Hermione said getting scared now.

"Get angry again." Harry ordered harshly. Hermione felt a shudder through her at his harsh tone.

"Why?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"Do as you're told." Harry spat. Hermione coughed at the building pressure she felt the ascending power rippling through her limbs. The light began emanating from her once again.

Harry took her hand and the light was sucked back in her instantly. She stood up straighter.

"You could have explained you didn't need to speak to me like that." Hermione said upset.

"I needed to know it wasn't a coincidence." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"When I touch you, your anger the light everything disappears." Harry said softly. Hermione smiled.

"Well that's great, maybe that's what could control yours as well if I touch you." Hermione said excitedly.

"You did touch me. Nothing happened." Harry stated.


	10. Shattered

_Men – Hermione thought. _

It had been 2 weeks since their conversation in his room. 2 weeks and he wouldn't speak to her. He had told her that he needed space to think.

"_Maybe it will work now." Hermione offered. _

"_It won't, Dumbledore and I have researched this type of magical bond before we got together. I love you that's why it stops for you." Harry said flatly. Hermione gasped angrily. _

"_You think I don't love you?" Hermione asked angrily rushing to him. _

_Harry took a step back holding his arms out. _

"_No Hermione, please don't. I should never have forced this upon you. You have to leave me alone. This thing is over." Harry said shaking opening his door._

"_Harry don't do this please." Hermione begged tears falling down her face. _

"_I need space to think Hermione." Harry said not making eye contact. Hermione made her way to the door. She looked at him lifting her hand up to his face stroking his hair away. _

"_Stop it Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione looked down at the floor letting her hand fall. _

"_I do love you." Hermione whispered leaving. _

Hermione cried for 3 days even when the auror's came in to interview her she cried through the questions. Every night she would go and sit in their communal common room to see Harry go to bed after dinner. He wouldn't say anything or even look at her. She saw the dark rings underneath his eyes and was concerned that he wasn't sleeping well. Neither was she. On the 4th day they were released and allowed to go to lessons. Hermione was glad for the distraction of work. The 1st day was okay but she soon realized that her brain could do work while thinking about Harry and she often cried herself into exhaustion at her desk. She always woke up in her bed. She thought she could be waking up in the middle of the night and climbing into bed and forgetting. On the 8th night since their break up she woke up in Harry's arms she'd fallen asleep in the common room. She felt him carry her into her room she did not open her eyes in fear he would be angry. So she enjoyed the moment.

2- Weeks later – Present-

The sunlight shone through her window.

Hermione rolled out of bed undressing she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She always kept her head down for fear of seeing Harry's sad eyes. She opened the shared shower door to find Harry in his pyjama bottoms his hair wet from a shower shaving. She didn't even care that he was half dressed all she saw was his tortured gaze. He ran the razor down his cheek cutting himself.

"Shit." Harry swore. Hermione jumped slightly and came in closing the door. She took the hand towel off the side and ran it under the hot tap. She wanted to wipe the cut and kiss it telling him to be more careful but she knew better than to suffer rejection this early in the morning. She handed him the towel. He didn't look at her but took the towel making sure not to touch her.

"I'll wait outside." Hermione said her voice cracking.

"I'm done, don't bother." Harry said his jaw clenching throwing his razor into the bin emptying the sink washing it.

"It's okay Harry I'll do that, go get dressed." Hermione whispered touching his arm bravely. The muscle tensed significantly around her delicate hand. He pulled it from her touch.

"Thank you." He thanked his jaw still tensed leaving. Hermione ran some cold water cleaning the sink of his blood and the soft hairs he'd shaved. Once it was clean she dropped her towel and stepped into the shower. She ran it hot and began washing her hair. She always cried in the mornings whether when she woke up she always thought Harry would be with her hurt her even more that he wasn't. But bathing had become the 2nd most painful thing to do. Thinking about Harry washing her hair with such care in the bath that day made her upset that he didn't believe she loved him.

Luckily being sad didn't have any effect on the power she and Harry had. The light felt dead inside her now, she didn't feel strong or powerful she felt weak and helpless without him.

She stepped out the shower wrapping the towel around herself walking out. She saw Harry rushing out the common room his bag over his back.

Hermione sighed he was always extra early or very late for meals. She never saw him. She got changed into her school uniform tying her hair up into a bun she took her books and left for breakfast.

He was still sitting not touching his food that Ron always served for him worried for them both. She sat next to Ron since Harry was next to Ginny. It was always more awkward around people. Ron smiled at her taking a plate and putting some pancakes on her plate adding a generous helping of maple syrup and plopping a strawberry in the middle. Hermione tried to swallow the painful obstruction in her throat. Blinking away the tears.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded placing his hand secretly on his knee. She took his hand squeezing it hard trying to relieve her need to cry. Bless Ron never winced but continued conversation with Ginny about Quidditch. She ate a little as usual. She felt her stomach flip every time Harry joined in the conversation usually delivering a one line answer to a question.

"Hermione will you be at the game?" Ginny asked bringing her out of her depressed staring of her plate.

"Of course, go Griffindor." Hermione said in a dreary voice.

"Okay, might want to practice the cheering but nice effort." Ron said making her smile.

"I'm sure Matthew is ready to play, I've had him out in every type of weather and he's okay. But like I said Potter we lose it's on you not Matthew." Ginny reminded him.

"It's not something I can get out of Ginny Dumbledore is insistent." Harry replied coolly.

"Yeah okay." Ginny replied looking at her plate guiltily.

Hermione could barely contain the need to ask why he was going to see Dumbledore. She pinched Ron hard making Ron wince.

"So why are you meeting Dumbledore anyway?" Ron asked in a strained voice.

"I just need to learn control for something." Harry mumbled getting up.

Hermione felt sick. He was already learning how everyday it was drawing closer.

The day was slow Harry sat on the other side closer to Malfoy than her. She cried through lunch and went to the rest of her lessons. The Quidditch match was to start tomorrow and all the students were excited. She went to dinner Harry was sitting across from her their feet touching slightly sending her electric shocks. Harry got up to leave.

Hermione got up and grabbed her bag following Harry. She peeked round the corner of a pillar to see Harry walking to Dumbledore's gargoyle.

He inhaled deeply and turned looking at the pillar. Hermione spun round hiding breathing deeply. She heard his footsteps walking towards her. He stopped directly on the other side of the pillar.

"Go to your room Hermione." Harry murmured. Hermione swallowed and turned around walking out from the pillar making eye contact with him.

"No, this concerns me as well." Hermione said quietly but confidently.

"No it doesn't, keep your power in check you can it's not as potent as mine." Harry said flatly.

"I don't care, I just want to know you're okay. I'm worried about you." Hermione begged.

"Don't be, the control is coming fine." Harry said not making eye contact. Hermione took a step closer they were inches apart now.

"That's what I feared." Hermione whispered.

"Oh, would you like me to struggle for months and then eventually get killed by him." Harry said his voice laced with sarcasm and venom.

"NO, but I would like you to be here in this castle and be safe. I do love you Harry" Hermione said angrily smacking his chest.

"Don't start with that, I know you don't and that's okay it was wrong of me to expect it from you Hermione. Please don't torture me with that if you do care about me as a friend." Harry said seriously their eyes staring into one another.

"You're so full of shit. You know what if you want to believe no one loves you because it's _easier _for you leave us behind and not accept responsibility for yourself and your life. Fine." Hermione said slapping him across the face.

Harry's jaw tensed and he turned on his heel entering Dumbledore's office. Hermione cried angrily sliding down the pillar. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up when she felt Harry picking her up in his arms bridal style. She cried softly into his robes, she didn't care if he knew she was awake. She sobbed hysterically into his chest holding onto him with a death grip. She opened her eyes when she felt him putting her down. They were in their common room. She slid onto the sofa, he took her bag wordlessly and put it beside his. She saw him disappear into the bathroom dumping his cloak in his room. He came back with a hot towel sitting on the coffee table he handed it to her. She untied her cloak leaving her in her school jumped and skirt. She took the cloth from him wiping her eyes and face. She saw him gingerly touching his cheek. She cast a hot water spell quietly onto the cloth and folded it into a square.

"Here." Hermione said placing the hot cloth against his cheek. Harry stiffened his eyes flashing open. Hermione didn't care.

"Violets." Hermione whispered, delicately pressing the hot cloth around his red skin. He relaxed a little Hermione smiled a little she dotted the cloth under his eyes and around the back of his neck. They were inches apart their knees touching.

"Can I take your tie off just so you're more comfortable?" Hermione asked justifying herself shakily. Harry pulled his tie harshly off throwing it on the floor. Hermione tried to ignore his angry tension and unbuttoned two of his shirt buttons pulling them away from his skin exposing his neck and some of his shoulders. She cast the heat spell on the cloth again and pressed the cloth to the top of his back. She placed a hand behind his head lightly indicating him to come down and rest on her shoulder. He did his jaw clenched tight against her shoulder. She ignored his silent breathing and angry posture and focused on taking care of him. She applied the cloth on the tops of his shoulders and wrapped it around the back of his neck. She felt his head get heavier as he relaxed she could have whooped with joy.

"I wish you could love me like I love you." Harry whispered honestly. Hermione tensed then relaxed getting angry wouldn't help her cause.

"I wish you knew that I do love you. I wish I could prove it to you." Hermione replied quietly running her hands through his hair.

She felt Harry tense up and she leant in even further her waist in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his back kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Harry, what made you let me be this close to you tonight?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I told you I would be a constant in your life even if you didn't love me. I needed time away from you because it hurts to look at you and know I can't have you." Harry said his voice coated in pain.

Hermione leant back and made eye contact with him seeing the glistening tears soaking his eyelashes.

"I love you, you have me always." Hermione whispered softly leaning in and kissing him softly.

He didn't respond to her but didn't move either. He tasted like salt because his tears and hers mixed as she kissed him. She broke the kiss planting small baby kisses on his chin and top lip. She kissed him firmly one hand in his black locks and the other on his shoulder blade hugging herself to him. She bit his bottom lip between hers causing Harry to let out a deep growl. She shuddered involuntarily sucking on his bottom lip lovingly. Harry responded kissing her back. She felt more tears run down her face. Harry took her top lip between his biting it softly. Hermione moaned loudly shocking herself, Harry didn't stop as their tongues massaged each other. His rigid body relaxed as he put one arm around her waist lifting her up onto his lap straddling him. Hermione busied herself unbuttoning his shirt while kissing him back furiously. Hermione pushed it from his shoulders as he shrugged it off kissing her neck nipping. Hermione moaned arching her neck closer to him. She leant down and bit down on his ear lobe to stop her scream. She took his hands and placed them on her shirt button he began to undo them he stopped halfway kissing down her throat biting her collarbone affectionately kissing the tops of her soft mounds. Hermione unbuttoned the rest of them shrugging it off revealing a white silk vest.

"Harry bedroom, prefects have password to here." Hermione said breathily kissing him again silencing any response. She felt herself get lifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he shakily guided them to a bedroom. She kicked her shoes off in the hall as they entered her bedroom. They landed on her bed Harry on top of her still kissing. They broke apart for a second to look at each other. The tears were gone all that was left was love.

"Do you want to talk?" Hermione asked gently stroking his shoulder and peck.

"Not yet." Harry said his voice hoarse. Hermione nodded and Harry kicked off his shoes as Hermione made space on her double bed for him. Instead of lying beside her he climbed on top of her kissing her again. He held most of his weight off her biting her lip she arched her body against him feeling his hard bulge against her hot centre through their clothing she moaned loudly into his mouth.

Harry reached for her skirt zipper at the side looking at her breaking the kiss. Hermione nodded sweetly kissing him again. He pulled the zip down she lifted her hips letting the skirt fall down as she flung it with her foot off the bed. She left in her tights and vest. He felt her fondle with his belt loosening it she lifted her legs up to his hips pushing the loose pants down to his ankles. He blushed in embarrassment at his obvious arousal. Hermione smiled kissing his red cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Hermione said kissing his neck as he kicked his trousers and socks off.

"I prefer handsome, but I'll take whatever you offer my beauty." Harry whispered back claiming her lips again. Hermione lifted her hips sliding her tights off her strong pale legs they both gasped as their naked skin touched each other. Hermione entwined their legs happily. She tried to pull him closer to her.

"I can't I'll crush you." Harry murmured through their soft kisses.

"I don't care I want to feel you against me." Hermione replied sucking on his lip. He released his weight onto her slowly and Hermione sighed in contentment. His strong muscles pressed against her soft skin. His hand travelled down her neck along her arm down her stomach onto her hip hitching her leg around his waist. His hard member pressed directly between her legs. Hermione cried out in ectacsy. Harry grinned happily. Hermione's brow furrowed kissing his neck she rolled her hips grinding against him. Harry let a groan into her neck biting her ear lobe wantonly.

"Hermione wait, I have to tell you something." Harry said breathily looking up into her eyes. Hermione nodded her brown eyes staring into his green orbs.

"Er, this is kind of embarrassing but. I'll start from the beginning Dumbledore and I have being doing some research about this bond and er it weakens when we expend energy. That's why I can't play Quidditch my adrenaline would burn through the potency of it weakening it." Harry said trying to indicate what he meant. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry you've lost me why is it relevant to what we are doing now?" Hermione asked honestly.

"I can't finish." Harry said hiding his face in the crook of her neck kissing her. Hermione instantly felt disappointed and blushed at her first reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got carried away." Hermione said frantically clutching a pillow to her chest trying to make it easier for him. Harry shook his head silently pulling the pillow away.

"No it's okay, I got carried away too. I just didn't want you to think I was holding back from you because I didn't want to because I do but I can't do you see what I mean?" Harry asked his cheeks red from his burning blush.  
"Yes, completely but I'm sorry I guess I didn't make any of it easy for you." Hermione said biting her lip. Harry groaned.

"Rule one no biting lip makes me go crazy." Harry said from her chest where his face was buried. Hermione giggled. She suddenly felt sad she hadn't laughed in 2 weeks. Harry looked up instantly. Hermione's eyes narrowed again all sadness gone.

"There's something you're not telling me. When I followed you, you knew I was but it's not possible that you could have seen me. I was so careful." Hermione said carefully stroking his arms to soothe any anger that was coming.

Harry sighed and leant over her kissing her lips softly once. Hermione gladly accepted it.

"Remember when I collapsed in the great hall but when Dumbledore grounded me to you I had heightened senses mainly about you." Harry reminded her. Hermione nodded frightened for what was coming.

"Dumbledore and I have mastered where I can keep my control to the point where I have heightened senses of course when I get angry then it goes to hell and I start clutching my chest and stuff but I knew you were following me because I could smell and hear you." Harry said softly kissing the indent of her jaw. Hermione groaned in embarrassment.

"You smelt me." She said mortified. Harry nodded clueless.

"Yes, you smelt like mangoes and salt." Harry said guiltily. Hermione sighed and leant in kissing his lips once and then she rolled over onto the edge of her bed.

"What does this mean Harry what we just did?" Hermione asked hugging herself.

"It means I want you back whether you love me or you don't." Harry said from behind her kissing her shoulder. Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Why do you think that I don't love you honestly?" Hermione asked turning around to make eye contact.

"I want to believe it trust me on that. But if you did then when you touched me the light thing would go away Dumbledore swore to me that that was the case." Harry said softly. Hermione's flashed open Harry still kissing her exposed neck softly lovingly.

"What if he was wrong? Harry I know you love me I know that so maybe that's how it works. You never thought I loved you even when I first told you,you don't think it's possible for someone to love you." Hermione said enthusiastically. Harry shook his head confused.

"So what." Harry stated.

"Maybe you have to realize that I love you. Maybe that's the whole point of this bond to make you stronger than Voldermort you have to realize that you are loved." Hermione said excitedly.

"It's a good theory Hermione. But that's likely to take a little time like months." Harry said softly.

"Then that's one thing I'm glad for I don't care how long it takes I will make sure that you know there's nothing more I love than you." Hermione said leaning back climbing on top of him kissing his lips and peppering his face with kisses all over till Harry was laughing holding her hips. He spun her over kissing down her neck till he reached her stomach lifting her vest a little he placed firm kisses against her abs inhaling deeply.

Hermione winced slightly if he had heightened senses now he must know what was going on down below. She peeked one eye open to see Harry placing one hand upon her thigh running his fingertips lightly to the edge of her underwear. He was so careful and gentle Hermione closed her eyes feeling the sudden urge to cry again. He leant closer planting small kisses up and down her thigh each kiss wiped away some of her heartbreak. Tears slid down her face freely but silently at his gentle caresses. Each gentle touch put her back together piece by piece.

"Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked gently using her nickname.

Hermione nodded silently smiling at him reassuringly.

"Would you like me to stop?" Harry asked honestly from her stomach. Hermione shook her head.

"I love you." Harry whispered. Hermione took one of his hands and put it to her beating heart.

"It's always like this for you." Hermione promised. Harry swallowed and nodded returning to his ministrations. He ran a single finger down her stomach over her underwear gently touching her aching centre. Hermione arched unconsciously. Harry let out a deep breath and repeated the motion. He climbed up on top of her kissing her tears away kissing her deeply. Hermione responded wrapping her arms around his naked back. Harry rested his hand just above her elastic band of her underwear waiting. Hermione arched in permission. His slipped his hand in. Hermione cried out in his mouth at the blissful touch. She pressed into his hand as Harry rubbed his index finger over her wet opening.

A sheen of sweat covered Hermione as her body started the process. They kissed furiously and Harry pushed a little with his finger her hot wet walls gripped tightly. They both moaned. Hermione kissed him while pulling him down closer to him. He curled his finger a little and Hermione opened her eyes her mouth open slack as a silent scream erupted from her Harry kissed any exposed skin that was in his reach.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked kissing her while pushing his finger a little deeper into her. Hermione felt her eyes glaze over his words being heard as jumble. She gripped him kissing him.

"It feels amazing Harry. I love you." Hermione said squeaking a little towards the end. He quickened his pace and Hermione came undone gripping his arms hanging on for dear life pressing her lips to his her walls gripping to his finger like a vice. A flood of warm liquid coated Harry's finger as he removed it. Hermione's eyes were closed a strand of hair stuck to her face she had never looked more beautiful. He tasted the warm liquid stifling a moan he cleaned his finger. Hermione opened her eyes a moment later smiling at him.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured. Harry kissed her cheek and neck quickly.

"Thank you for letting me." Harry replied softly. Hermione looked up stroking his chest feeling his arm wrap itself around her neck and shoulders holding her closer to him.

"Will you let me reciprocate?" Hermione asked biting her lip in hope of breaking his resolve.

"Remember rule one Mione. I want ...but I can't I promised that I wouldn't compromise the potency of it." Harry said in an apologetic tone.

"But that means we won't be able to make love before you go." Hermione said softly her heart dropping. Harry's eyes flashed open instantly.

"You were going to make love with me before I left." Harry said incredulously. Hermione leant back from him narrowing her eyes.

"Harry, there's a chance you might not come back and I love you whether you believe me or not I want to give that to you." Hermione said honestly. Harry pulled her against him tightly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Harry said his voice full of emotion.

"Well we don't have to decide now. Will you stay with me tonight?" Hermione asked hoping he would.

"Hermione, I'm going to be in here or we're going to be in my room every night that I am with you." Harry promised kissing her lips. They got underneath the covers and Hermione snuggled into his bare chest kissing his heart.

"Sweet dreams Hermione." Harry whispered.

"You too Harry." Hermione replied sleepily.


	11. Goodbyes and Emerald Necklaces

_4 hours later...._

Hermione and Harry were entwined as close as they could to each other her blankets covering them over their midsection. Hermione's feet were pressed up against Harry's calves. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow her face half shone with the moonlight. Harry had both of his arms wrapped around her one around her neck and shoulder and one around her waist. He kissed her brow softly watching her sleep peacefully. He closed his eyes focusing on the thrumming of her heart and the smell of their earlier activities. She smelt like mangoes and freesias the salt was nearly gone. Hermione turned over and pressed her face into his neck inhaling softly sighing.

"Harry." Hermione murmured hopefully her voice thick with sleep. Harry smiled.

"Hermione." Harry replied kissing the back of her neck softly. Hermione pulled herself closer if it was possible their chests flush against each other.

"Hmm, I like waking up like this." Hermione commented kissing his neck lovingly.

"It's a little after midnight. I'll still be here at 8 go to bed you need to catch up on your sleep." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to miss a single minute with you. I'm afraid this is all a dream." Hermione said her voice soaked in heartache.

"Hermione, I promise you this is no dream." Harry said kissing her plump lips.

"Why are you awake?" Hermione asked kissing his jaw meeting his lips and continuing along the other side of his jaw. He closed his eyes smiling at her act of affection.

"Bad dreams." Harry whispered softly opening his eyes as a small flashback of his dream appeared. Hermione hugged him tighter.

"What are they about?" Hermione asked looking at him. He smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"You don't want to know, besides I like how peaceful you look when you sleep." Harry said changing the subject.

"Harry, tell me." Hermione pleaded quietly. Harry sighed.

"Ever since we...that night I've had a dream that when I leave you follow me to Voldermort and you die." Harry said quickly, he kissed her hair inhaling softly grounding himself to her.

"That's not all, is it?" Hermione pushed massaging his tense shoulders. Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

"No, he tortures you till you admit you don't love me." Harry whispered quietly a tear running down his face. Hermione clenches her teeth together.

"I love you Harry that will never happen." Hermione promised making eye contact with him kissing his lips softly once. Harry relaxed slowly.

"You must understand that it's my greatest fear you following me when I have to leave." Harry said seriously. Hermione nodded.

"Promise me that you won't." Harry said his eyes never leaving hers.

"Harry...what if it was me? You wouldn't let me go alone." Hermione reasoned desperately.

"Don't care; you have to promise me that you won't follow me." Harry said vehemently. Hermione shook her head silently giving him an apologetic smile.

"Hermione." Harry said frustrated.

"You could save yourself all this worry and take me with you. I understand that you don't trust my safety in the hands of anyone but yourself so take me." Hermione said convincingly.

"No you don't understand you are my ultimate weakness and my ultimate strength. If I take you and you got hurt Voldermort would cease to matter to me all that I would know is to get you to safety. If I take you I'll lose." Harry said finally. Hermione weighed that frowning.

"I understand, I won't follow you but I'm not promising anything what if Hogwarts was stormed and I had to run then I'd come and find you." Hermione said dramatically. Harry laughed.

"Fair enough; then you can come and find me." Harry compromised.

"Do you know when you have to leave?" Hermione asked worried. Harry nodded.

"Just after Christmas I won't be returning next term." Harry said softly. Hermione nodded holding it together

"I love you." Harry said kissing her nose. Hermione shook her head smiling he kissed her cheek grinning Hermione shook her head again he pulled a confused look and kissed her brow then her eyes finally landing on her lips giving her a deep kiss. Hermione threw all her emotion into that kiss. They broke apart panting.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Hermione asked gently. Harry scoffed.

"Hermione I'm here and I'm yours always. It was a constant battle to be away from you. You'd fall asleep in the common room and I'd carry you back in here just so I could feel you in my arms." Harry said kissing neck sucking on her pulse point lightly. Hermione gave a sheepish smile. Harry frowned. Taking her wrists he lifted them above her head kissing down each arm and down to the dip in her chest. Hermione's breathing quickened.

"Tell me what that sheepish smile was about." Harry demanded in a sultry tone. Hermione shook her head silently raising an eyebrow at her wrists above her head held by his. Harry kissed her mounds over the material.

"You have until I count to 3." Harry warned kissing a little higher meeting her exposed skin Hermione's chest rose and fell fast.

"1." Harry whispered licking at the soft mound letting out a deep breath onto the spot. Hermione whimpered biting her lip. Harry went further down her chest meeting her exposed stomach he placed wet firm kisses along her abs darting his tongue out at her belly button causing Hermione to squeak.

"2." Harry whispered letting his exhalation coat her belly button. Hermione's thighs began to tighten as she squirmed underneath him. He climbed higher kissing her ribs.

"3." Harry said his eyes boring into hers. Hermione let out a little moan. He leant down when she said nothing and wrapped his lips around her clothed nipple biting it gently.

"Eunhh." Hermione moaned.

"I was awake." Hermione let out groaning at the sensation of Harry's biting her hard nub. Harry grinned and looked up letting go of her wrists which stayed where they were anyway.

"Thank you, that wasn't so hard was it." Harry said grinning. Hermione smiled sweetly letting her bare leg drift up between his legs brushing his bulging boxers teasingly.

"Don't mess with me Potter." Hermione said teasingly.

"That's not fair." Harry whined taking her leg from between his legs kissing her knee and the tops of her thigh.

"Not fair, and it's fair that you get me all hot and bothered at midnight for Christ sakes." Hermione said frustrated, Harry smiles and nodded.

"Yep, you see- Harry crawls up her body kissing her lips- you can finish my love." Harry said through the kiss his hand ghosting the elastic on her underwear. Hermione groans frustrated into his mouth causing Harry to chuckle grinning. Hermione takes his hand placing it to her hip.

"I refuse to finish if you can't." Hermione said insistently. Harry's eyes widened then he laughed.

"Why Hermione, come on I like giving you pleasure and I know you like receiving it." Harry said dropping a teasing voice at the end. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry this is about both of us. There's other stuff we can do without either of us finishing." Hermione said blushing at the end. Harry nodded.

"I didn't mean to pressure you." Harry apologized. Hermione shook her head sitting up she kissed his forehead.

"No of course not that's not what I meant. It's just not the same as it would be if we did this together." Hermione explained her cheeks bright red.

"But we've never...together so how would you know?" Harry asked interested.

"Because, even before it was wonderful but something was missing." Hermione said sadly. Harry nodded kissing her forehead.

"Okay, I just want to make you feel good." Harry said simply. Hermione smiled and nodded understandingly. Harry extracted himself from her and rolled onto the other pillow.

"You make me feel good when you feel good. Now come here I don't like you being anywhere else other then in my arms." Hermione huffed pulling on his strong body. He smiled happily and rolled back in to the warm side of the bed.

"I think I might have a word with Dumbledore tomorrow on the importance of keeping this thing potent." Harry said her head in his chest snuggled up. Hermione raised an eyebrow unconsciously.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused. Harry looked down.

"Because it means much more to you than I thought. You have no idea what it makes me feel to know that you want to make love with me, I mean I can barely comprehend it, it's such a huge deal Hermione and the fact you would give that to me only makes me love you more....and it helps with the realization. I just want to make it everything you want it to be." Harry said his voice cracking with emotion. Hermione wiggled up from his chest and placed her arms around his neck kissing him softly on the lips conveying their emotions. She brushed her nose against his nose her brown eyes staring at Harry's peaceful expression.

"You are the only one who would get that gift Harry." Hermione whispered softly. Harry's Adams apple bobbed frantically.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. Hermione smiled nodding. She leant in kissing his neck down to shoulder. She rested in the crook of his neck and fell asleep peacefully.

_8 hours later...._

Hermione awoke wrapped up in Harry's arms. Her alarm clock a transfigured Ginny on a broomstick screaming GET UP! She turned to turn it off. Harry tightened his grip on her not opening his eyes.

"That has to go." Harry mumbled. Hermione giggled tapping it with her wand and snuggling back into Harry.

"It always wakes me up, she has a convincing voice." Hermione whispered adoring his cute morning face his cheeks red his lips plump from last night. He pulled her closer smelling her hair.

"We have to go." Hermione said softly kissing the skin behind his ear. Harry groaned into her hair.

"5 more minutes." Harry bargained his eyes still closed.

"Only if you kiss me." Hermione said. Harry searched her face out with his broad hands smiling broadly.

"An honour." Harry said opening his eyes as he leant in kissing her softly; he rolled her over deepening the kiss. Hermione felt herself getting hot again and shoved at his chest. He broke the kiss grinning.

"You feel okay?" He asked waggling his eyebrows playfully. Hermione huffed and rolled out underneath him.

"Hey, you promised 5 more minutes if I kissed you." Harry whined sticking out his bottom lip. Hermione smiled at his cute gesture.

"No I promised you 5 more minutes I didn't say they were with me. I'm going for a shower." Hermione said getting out of bed grabbing her towel. Harry leaned off the edge of her bed watching her walk away. She looked over her shoulder grinning happily at him. He leaned back collapsing in her bed outstretching his arms chuckling happily. He got up stretching opening her curtains he picked up their clothes putting hers in her laundry basket he left his shirt on her bed hoping she wouldn't think it weird and brought his as he walked back to his room. Wrapping a towel around himself he made his way to the bathroom walking in he saw Hermione on her way out. He stopped her path looking down.

"Kiss please." He said in an official voice. Hermione giggled and went up on her tip toes kissing him on the lips. Harry entered the bathroom winking at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way to her door.

Harry stood under the stream of hot water unable to think about anything else other than Hermione's scent still polluted the room. There was ups and downs about the heightened senses having Hermione dominate his thoughts was pleasant but very distracting.

He got out of the shower and got dressed in a hurry waiting for Hermione in the common room trying to identify all the smells in the room as a distraction. The minute she entered the air was drowned in her heavenly scent. He knew she was being purposefully quiet so he didn't register her presence for her to know. She leant in kissing his lips softly.

"Okay there sleepy." Hermione asked softly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I have a question, why hasn't Ron beaten me to a pulp." Harry asked it suddenly occurring. Hermione laughed.

"I wouldn't let him, I told him it was my fault and you were the victim." Hermione said reasonably. Harry clenched his teeth. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath.

"Tell him the truth I'll take the consequences gladly for what I did. Me not being able to understand why you love me and it being your fault are to different things Hermione. It wasn't your fault." Harry said calmly. Hermione placed a hand upon his.

"Does it really matter now, let's go to breakfast." Hermione pleaded. Harry nodded worriedly.

They began walking to the great hall hand in hand. Ron and Ginny were the first 2 who noticed them linking. But others started to stare after a few moments. Harry sat between Hermione and Ginny.

Ron tensed his jaw and looked pointedly at Hermione and Harry.

"We're together, we worked it out." Hermione said glaring at Ron. Ron looked at Harry raising his fork.

"Strike 1 mate 1 more and I swear remember the Quidditch practice threat still applies." Ron said. Harry nodded extending his hand across to Ron. Ron took it shaking his hand.

"Yeah and whatever you've been doing to him can I have him back on the team please?" Ginny said stubbornly. Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Gin that has nothing to do with me." Hermione said vaguely.

"I give up, honestly best seeker Griffindor has had since Charlie and his dad and he's off doing god knows what with bushy here." Ginny said loudly. Hermione elbowed Ginny hard in the ribs. The redhead girl laughed softly. Hermione went bright red so did Harry. Ron went white his hands tightening around his knife and fork.

"What?" Ron asked quietly his body shaking. Hermione panicked looking at Ron.

"No mate nothing like that don't worry I'm taking care of her." Harry promised Ron holding a hand up in defence. Ron calmed down taking a deep breath. Hermione frowned stabbing her pancake furiously earning a raised brow from Ron and Harry.

"You know I don't understand you're not like this with Ginny." Hermione said pointing at Ginny with her fork. Ginny snickered. Ron smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Because I know it doesn't matter what I do or say Ginny can look after herself better than I could ever protect her. You're different you're more fragile." Ron said making hand gestures to fit the comment. Hermione looked at Harry her face contorted in frustration.

"I'm not fragile." She whispered anger seeping through.

"No, but in his eyes you are." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Hermione looked round to Ron and softened instantly at his expression.

"I'm the youngest brother with 5 brothers and 2 sisters Hermione give over a little." Ron pleaded warmly. Hermione looked down ashamed.

"God I'm so easy." Hermione muttered looking up she smiled at Ron and kissed his cheek. Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry childishly.

Hermione chuckled when Harry leant across and kissed Ginny on the cheek Ginny looked at him disgusted rubbing her cheek. Rob looked at pointedly.

"Come on here mate both sisters really that's low." Ron said. Harry smiled sticking his tongue out at him. He looked towards Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips. She raised an eyebrow looking over at Ron and was surprised to see Luna sit down beside him kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank god for that he has a distraction." Harry said grinning at his blushing friend. Luna however was her normal pale self taking a plate casually piling her plate with food. Harry smiled and leant in to Hermione's ear.

"Now that's why their good together they both eat a lot." Harry whispered. Hermione giggled and turned to him.

"Why are we good together?" Hermione asked. Harry hesitated.

"Because you have awful taste in men and a magnetic connection to danger." Harry said darkly. Hermione huffed slapping his shoulder.

"I have great taste in men I'll have you know." Hermione said quietly. Harry smiled at the compliment.

"We're good together because we both eat hardly anything." Hermione commented dully looking at their full plates. Picking up an orange she stood up.

"I'm going to the library. See you later." Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"Okay be safe." Harry said softly. Hermione nodded and left for the library.

Harry stood up and left also making his way to Dumbledore's office. Opening the gargoyle he stared at Dumbledore fiercly his fists clenched.

"You were wrong, I was right." Harry said quietly seething.

_Flashback.... to yesterday._

_Harry felt the sting of Hermione's slap against his face. _

_Walk away Potter now it's for her own benefit. – Harry thought. _

Harry walked away smelling the salt of her tears mixed with his own. He fell through the gargoyle on his hands and knees sobs racking through his body. Dumbledore rushed to his side.

"I can't do it anymore, she hates me." Harry cried. Dumbledore pulled him to his feet sitting him in a chair close by.

"Your protecting her Harry, no one can love you and be safe till he's gone. She's heartbroken not hateful." Dumbledore compromised.

"But this is not the power the dark lord knows not. He knows of sadness and loss. I'm broken, the only reason the control is coming along is because there is no distraction from the pain." Harry said angrily standing up.

"HARRY POTTER sit down." Dumbledore bellowed loudly his aura shaking. Harry shook his head.

"You are wrong sir, I won't let any mistake of yours cost me Hermione." Harry said confidently his wand in his hand.

"You are weak with her by your side Harry. This isn't just about your life this is about the lives of everybody in the world magic and non magic. You cannot be weak!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I am not weak! She is my strength, if I leave without telling her it you who convinced me that the shield was proof she didn't love me I am like HIM I am lowly and a machine built for one sole purpose to defeat him. I will not be like him. I am human. And I love her, I want her back whether she loves me or not if she wants me I'm hers." Harry said venomously.

"You are a fool dear boy and it will cost us our freedom if you are wrong. She will break you and then we shall fall." Dumbledore said quietly.

"She loves me." Harry stated angrily.

"Leave now. Go and find your misery." Dumbledore said drawing the memory out of his head with his wand.

"I will never forget this Dumbledore." Harry said calmly leaving the room.

Present...

"I would say congratulations but it would be like signing my own death certificate." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I still leave after the Christmas holidays. But I'm leaving early with Hermione tomorrow night by train. You know we won't be able to contact each other so anything you have to say say it now." Harry said softly.

"Good luck, and know you've done me proud up till now." Dumbledore allowed.

"Thank you for everything you've ever given me. I will prove you wrong." Harry said shaking his hand honestly.

"I hope so." Dumbledore said.

Harry left the room shaking.

He made his way to the library bumping into Ginny on the way.

"You alright Ginny?" Harry asked warmly putting his arm around her brotherly. She looks at him smiling.

"Would be better if you would play at the finals tomorrow." She commented hopefully. Harry laughs.

"I'm sorry Gin I really want to play but I can't. Also you need to find a new reserve seeker for next term." Harry said vaguely as they entered the library.

"Why?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Because I won't be here and Matthew will have my spot." Harry said quietly. Ginny tensed immediately.

"You're going to fight him aren't you." Ginny stated worried.

"Yes." Harry said.

Ginny pulled him into a Weasley fashioned hug tightly holding him.

"And we're going away for Christmas you're going to be alone." Ginny said thickly not allowing the tears to run down her face.

"Hermione and I are going to Grimmuald Place. Have a good time in Romania I hope Charlie's girlfriend is everything your mum wants her to be." Harry said enjoying the normal conversation.

Ginny nodded.

"Are you going by train the day after tomorrow?" Ginny asks.

"No Hermione and I will take an earlier train tomorrow night after dinner." Harry said softly kissing her brow. He takes her hand pulling her into a small side room which looks like an old classroom.

"As you know I have no blood family. But Ginny you've always been a sister to me and I love you very much. Your family has been so accepting to me and I want you to have this it's a necklace I inherited from my mother, I don't know if it's worth a lot but I thought the green would match your hair well. And if....things go badly for me I want you to have something to remember me by. Maybe wear it on your wedding day." Harry suggested thickly refusing to cry. Ginny gave in crying heartedly on his shoulder, he held till she stopped shaking.

"It's beautiful Harry I love it. But you're going to be fine and I'll wear it on my wedding day anyway." Ginny laughed kissing him on the cheek. Harry rubbed the fresh tears from her face.

"Can I ask for something?" Harry asked politely.

"Anything." Ginny stated. Harry sighed tensing his jaw.

"If I don't ....make it. Will you look after Hermione for me both you and Ron till she's okay again promise me please?" Harry begged softly. Ginny nodded squeezing his hands.

"I promise." Ginny said hugging him again.

"I don't want to do this with everyone." Harry admitted.

"No one would Harry. We must take what we are given and do with it what we can at the time." Ginny said wisely.

Harry chuckled as they broke their hug.

"Wise words Weasley, I think I need a hug from Hermione now." Harry said as they walked outside the green emerald necklace safely in Ginny's bag.

They found Hermione studying in a booth quietly bent over a large book.

"Hey love." Harry said leaning down and kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione smiles until she sees Ginny's face.

"You've been crying what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Harry just told me you were leaving early. I got a bit upset." Ginny said defensively. Hermione smiled.

"You missed out the most important part I gave you a necklace man. I thought girls were supposed to dig jewerly." Harry said sarcastically. Ginny laughed and nodded touching his cheek gently she walked away quietly.

"She's really upset." Harry said guiltily.

"It's not your fault Harry. Saying goodbye is hard but it would be harder for them if you didn't say goodbye." Hermione said softly hugging his waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the train, I booked our tickets before we talked last night. I want to go early because Tonks told me that some Death Eaters are planning to jump me in Kings Cross when the school train arrives. I didn't want to risk everybody so I put out a false rumour that I'm flying to the Weasley's." Harry said selflessly.

"Why did you book a ticket for me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Even if we weren't together you had nowhere else to stay and I wanted to know you were safe." Harry said normally looking at the large book under her arms.

"Thank you, for being so thoughtful. When do we leave anyway?" Hermione asked lightly pulling the book out of his sight into her bag.

"Tomorrow night after dinner. It means we arrive in London pretty late but it's ironically safer that way. I'll keep you safe." Harry promised pulling a book off a shelf close by. It was titled 'Contreception Every Single Way' he raised his eyebrows at the section this booth was in.

"Purely conincental." Hermione said instantly haughty. Harry smiled warmly putting the book back.

"I'm going to pack tonight. You should as well, I've complied a list of things that you will need and I managed to get a copy of a good magical map of Britan for you. I figure if you won't take me with you then you need everything in your arsenal." Hermione said her anger seeping through.

"You know why I won't take you." Harry replied diplomatically.

"Doesn't mean I like it. The thought of you out there alone still fills me with dread." Hermione retorted angrily.

"I'm not gone yet. We still have 2 weeks." Harry said comfortingly.

"Please don't use time refrences they just make it worse. Come on I have my book take me back to our dormitory I think I might start packing early." Hermione said impatiently. Harry nodded dutifully getting up offering his arm she linked with his as they walked silently.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch." Hermione apologized.

"Not at all, you have every right to be angry. It's selfish of me to hope you to dally along with me and be happy for the remainder of the time we have." Harry said as they reached their communal common room. Harry took her bag off her shoulder making some tea.

"It's not that Harry because I do want to spend time with you and make happy memories. But I'm worried you are going out there alone. I understand you can't take me but please take someone." Hermione begged.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wish I could comfort you. I'm going to be fine on my own. Besides for the first few months I won't go after him there's still the hocrux's to find. That'll probably take me a couple of months to find them all and destroy them." Harry said tiredly rubbing his eyes frustrated.

"Harry, I have it. Let me help you destroy the hocrux's. Harry I promise I'll leave you as soon as they are all destroyed but you're going to need help. Ron would come with us if he knew we could do it faster together." Hermione said standing up running over to him hugging him.

"I don't know Hermione. It's going to be really dangerous out there." Harry said uneasily.

"It's going to be dangerous everywhere Harry. Please." Hermione pleaded angling his face to hers.

"You'd miss school. You could...die." Harry said shaking at the thought.

"So could you. Please." Hermione begged firmly.

"Can I think about it?" Harry asked reasonably. Hermione squealed happily kissing him on the lips. She flattened him against the cupboard kissing him firmly. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"God you've done it again. Made my brain to mush, with kissing." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm going to go pack, or at least start." Hermione said shaking her head rubbing her temples.

"Okay I'll give it a go. I'm going to dump everything at Grimmuald Place anyway I just have to pack everything." Harry said bored drinking some of his tea. Hermione took her cup giving him a kiss goodbye she floated into her room.

Harry sighed turning to his own room where 7 years worth of stuff waited for him to pack. Sipping his tea he leaves for his room.


	12. What Does She Want ?

Sometime later Harry awoke sleepily passed out on his bed surrounded by books and clothes. He smiled as he felt Hermione curled up against his side in comfortable, sweat pants and a vest top. Her hair was tied up in a bun as she smiled softly in her sleep cuddling closer to him. He soon fell back asleep turning to face her kissing her head.

......

The sunlight poured in through the cracks of the curtain illuminating shadows on her face. She woke slowly finding herself on top of Harry's chest his arms wrapped around her back holding her to him. She climbed up to see his face. His glasses were still on his face showed a peaceful content 17 year old young man. His head was resting on a pillow she placed under his head when she had come through last night. She kissed his cheek watching him sleep lovingly. She inhaled the scent of them together smiling.

"Hermione how much longer are you going to watch me supposedly sleep?" He asked quietly a touch of amusement in his tone.

Hermione's laugh rings the room.

"Mmm when I'm done admiring the view." Hermione stated kissing his lips softly once.

"Good god we'll be here for years." Harry mocked opening his eyes.

"We'd be here forever." Hermione corrected. Harry smiled kissing her lips passionately. He steps up quickly breaking the kiss grabbing a towel. Hermione sits up confused as he strips off his shirt.

"What are you doing, I wasn't finished having our morning cuddle." Hermione whined softly admiring his naked toned back. Harry chuckles a little before kicking off his trousers.

"Hermione, as much as our morning cuddle is amazing I have to tend to a more pressing matter and have a cold shower." Harry explained quickly wrapping himself in a towel his boxer shorts hem showing.

Hermione raised one eyebrow biting her lip.

"Oh right sorry." Hermione mumbled embarrassed.

Harry leans down kissing her blushed cheek.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry." Harry said guiltily.

Hermione looks up pulling a very convincing pair of puppy eyes.

"Harry." She said sweetly kneeling on the bed touching his chest.

"Hermione." He said suspiciously.

"Would you let me come?" Hermione asked biting her lip for added effect. Harry let out a deep breath.

"Keep your undergarments on, I mean it. Honestly out to kill me woman." Harry muttered towards the end walking out to the shower. Hermione leaped out of his bed quickly dropping her sweat pants and ripping off her vest top she made her way to the bathroom. The bathroom was full of steam and the shower was already running. She saw Harry's silhouette behind the shower curtain. She bit her lip nervously moving the curtain she shrieked when she felt Harry pull her into the shower quickly. He giggled softly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry murmured kissing her. She kissed him back registering how deliciously sinful Harry's body was wet and beneath her fingers.

He broke the kiss off smiling nonchalantly taking some shower gel washing his chest tauntingly. Hermione scowled taking some shampoo massaging her scalp stroking her hair lathering it. He stared at her forgetting his sudsy chest taking her hands off her hair using his own, he took her shoulders gently moving her back into stream of water rinsing it off. Hermione smiled warmly closing her eyes she felt her hands begin to massage his sculpted chest moving the suds around and rinsing them off. Her eyes darted to his when she heard him let out a whimper. He was biting his lip with a painful expression on his face.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked worried touching his chest and face. He inhaled deeply.

"I'm so close, I just need a minute to calm down." Harry said his breathing ragged.

Hermione scowled disappointed.

"Did you talk to Dumbledore?" She asked trying to make it easier for him by turning her back on him washing her front.

"Mmm no I didn't. I don't care what the consequences are I want to give you that." Harry whispered softly running his hands down her shoulders to the top of her bum. Hermione let out a little moan arching her head back landing in the crook of his neck she looked at him.

"Really." Hermione asked softly.

"Yes. I love you and I want you to have all of me." Harry said quietly kissing her neck softly. She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling and also his hard member poking her back.

"Now." Hermione whispered softly.

"Not now. I want it to be special for you not a heat of the moment spontaneous passion." Harry said kissing her neck again before stepping back applying some shampoo in his hair washing it. Hermione noticed she had one hand on her hip glaring at him.

"Are you really that spiteful that you have to make me all hot and bothered as well." She demanded taking some shower gel from the bottle washing tight stomach. Harry smiled leaning in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I hope we are still arguing like this 20 years from now on who is more aroused." Harry said smiling. Hermione's mouth dropped open tears threatening to spill over.

"Yeah." Was all Hermione could manage.

"Knowing you we will be." Harry said tracing her panty line with his fingers his eyes black with lust.

"How about we make a pact I promise to argue with you in the shower for the next 20 years if you promise me to stop making me all hot and bothered unless your going to follow through. No teasing." Hermione said taking his hand off her panty line and moving it to her hip.

"Hermione, you are the one not letting me follow through. The teasing is your fault." Harry said grinning wickedly at her pained expression.

"Yes but you know why I'm doing it so help me out. No heavy advances until you are prepared to give it up okay." Hermione said with a puppy face.

"Give it up, god I think our roles have reversed I feel like you're a bad villainous man trying to steal my virtue and I'm the poor flowery girl holding onto it for dear life." Harry laughed softly.

Hermione pinched his love handle fiercely.

"Don't be mean, I'm not pressuring you." Hermione said stiffly.

Harry smiled cheekily.

"No but you are making it sound like a really good idea." Harry said kissing her cheek chivalrously.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that I think it is a good idea don't you?" Hermione asked softly hopping out the shower.

Harry got out smiling at her joke kissing her head his eyes closed. He heard her whimper softly and looked down to see a tear fall down her cheek softly rolling to her chin.

"You're upset?" Harry questioned worriedly bringing her into his arms crushing her against his chest.

"It's so easy for you." Hermione whispered pulling away more tears streaming from her eyes.

"What do you mean it's so easy for me?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione huffed taking a towel off the rack and leaving the bathroom. Harry sighed confused he took another towel and followed her wet footsteps into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed crying silently.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for awhile?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's your room." Hermione replied blankly.

"No it's our room, and you can have space if you want it." Harry said softly. Hermione looked up defiantly.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked insistently.

"I want you, safe and happy." Harry said calmly.

"So I'm sad at the moment I'll leave if you don't want me here. Don't worry I'll come here when I'm happy." Hermione said standing. Harry stopped her from leaving the room as she struggled against his grip.

"I didn't mean it like that. In overall life I want you and I want you safe and happy, right now I want to know what I have done to make you so sad so I can make it right." Harry said quietly.

Hermione struggled once more, more tears falling down her face.

"You don't want me, the same way I want you." Hermione breathed looking at him her eyes filled with pools of pain.

Harry tensed his jaw angrily.

"Of course I want you Hermione, your bloody beautiful and why do you even doubt this Hermione you know I want you. I just want it to be special for you." Harry said angrily.

"Fuck special Harry! There's no time for special. Not anymore." Hermione swore pulling herself from his grip. They stared at each other intently.

"I'm going see you at lunch." Hermione said storming out.


End file.
